A dogs toy
by Inkura
Summary: Kagome has been left all alone, things with Inuyasha didn't work out and she can't go back to the modern era. Upon sulking, she is attacked and cursed with being unable to move or speak or see, and on top of that, pushed 400 years back further! A young Sesshoumaru finds her and deems her his plaything. What will happen?
1. Sulking

**I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters (unfortunately *sniff* ). All belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi-San ^_^**

 _Sesshoumaru_

Sesshoumaru stood on a cliff side, gazing at the moon. He was reluctant to return to the pit of noise that was his camp for the night with Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un. Although he did not mind their company, they were still somewhat annoying. Even though it was late, there was a gentle cold breeze in the air, it made staring at the big beautiful moon all the more relaxing. He lifted his arm up to tuck his hair behind his ear, exposing beautiful magenta markings as his haori sleeve slid down to his elbow. His beautiful long silky hair reached to behind his kneecaps, thick and soft, smelling of flowers and damp nature. His demonic markings on his pale face looked peaceful and serene in the wash of moonlight. But something was missing. He could never feel truly at peace, it was a feeling In his chest, like something was pulling him, but also empty at the same time, like half of him was missing. He wondered what this could be, for he had felt this for as long as he could remember. He continued staring up at the moon, lost in thought, wondering if he would ever feel complete.

 _Kagome_

Alone doing a similar action, Kagome sat silently, pondering. _'God.. I used to be so In love with Inuyasha.._ ' Kagome mused. _'I never saw any flaws, he was my perfect hanyou. But after these last 8 months, while we have grown apart, I noticed things I never saw before, like his distinct sweaty smell due to his lack of bathing and hygiene, and his smelly breath. It was kinda gross. I wonder why I never noticed this before, I mean really, come on. Is it because I am falling out of love with him? Hmm..'_

Kagome twisted in her sitting position to stand and let out a huge sigh. She looked up at the bright beautiful moon while resting on her hip outside of Kaedes hut. Since her and Inuyasha grew apart, getting a hut together was out of the question, but Kagome couldn't go home any more since the well had stopped working, What was she to do? She had decided to stay here to be with her friends, but mostly to live out her life with Inuyasha, and now that wasn't an option.

It all started a few months back. Inuyasha wouldn't look her in the eyes, and they got into more arguements. She couldn't understand what was going on.. She tried talking to Sango, her best friend, but Sango was clueless. Ever since she started her family with Miroku, Inuyasha didn't talk to them much about personal matters. Kagomes chest twinged in depression.. _'I came here for him.. And he doesn't want me.. And all my friends have moved on. I really didn't have a place here, but I forced it anyway, this was a mistake..'_

A tear welled up in Kagomes eye. She had changed in the last almost 5 years since it all began. She was 20 next month, and she had turned into a beautiful young woman. Her hair had grown longer and she had grown long side bangs which hid her ears and went down to her chest. She was truly a beautiful woman, with muscle in all the right places but still so dainty.

But something wasn't right. Ever since the well was closed, she occasionally felt like she was being pulled towards the ground, close to passing out, she thought a sickness at first, but according to a kind witch they had met along the way, she had instantly known Kagome wasn't from this time and explained her "sickness". Kagome pondered this as she walked over to her small decrepit hut.

Kagome popped into the hut silently and retrieved two beautiful twin katana from a burlap sack on the floor, and tucked them into the obi wrapped around her. She wanted to go for a walk but she still wasn't in complete control of her miko powers yet. She had trained quite a bit, she could now summon her power in her hands and make pink claws, or she could channel it into different weapons such as swords. She had started training with twin blades 6 months ago, and she was doing quite well. She looked amazing as she was training, with the grace of a cat.

The air was cold, Kagome pulled her pink and white Sakura haori tighter as she started walking forwards. It was April yet below 0 degrees in temperature. Her breath materialised in the air Infront of her, white smoke against the dark starry night sky. Kagome stared at the moon while she walked, transfixed. It was beautiful. It was a crescent moon, and the land was washed in a silver glow. As she pondered the crescent moon, Sesshoumaru and his unique markings popped into her mind.

She smiled. _'Even though he tried to kill me, and he saved me once inside Naraku, I wonder how he is doing._ ' She walked, lost in her thoughts. _'His fluff was so freaking soft.. I want one_ (＞人＜;)'

She hadn't particularly decided where she was going, she let her moon guide her. Although, somehow she found herself in a familiar clearing, with a well sticking out of the ground. She raised an eyebrow and continued walking. _'Huh, what a coincidence, the source of my misery_ ' she mused.

She let out another sigh, and perched herself on the edge of the well. She peered over the edge, and groaned in disappointment when there was no breeze or familiar hum of magic through the earth. Well, she could always see her family again, if she mated a demon and somehow survived 500 years. ' _Yeah, like that would happen'_ , She snorted. Kagome had found out about demon mating rituals when Shippou had fallen in love with Rin and she expressed her worry with the lifespan issue. It was to be expected, they got along so well and they were so happy together. Kagome smiled, Sango had Miroku, Rin had Shippou, Kikyo was at peace.

Oh Kikyo. If only she had stayed alive, Inuyasha would be happy. This train of thought brought her back to Inuyasha, why was he avoiding her? Could he have found someone else? She was beginning to see less and less of him, and when she did see him, he wouldn't look to her and gave blunt responses. Although she had been feeling less for him, this kind of behaviour still warranted an explanation. But, she doubted she would get one. She was all alone, in this strange era full of demons and castles, with no one. She didn't want to burden her friends by constantly bothering them, she was torn. Even if she went home, she wouldn't be able to stop worrying about her friends. What a sticky situation, her heart was really torn in two.


	2. Apparently a yokai

**a/n: sorry for any mistakes, this is my first fanfic ^_^. Feel free to leave criticism or advice**

Kagome just wanted to pack her bag and wander, but she knew she would not last very long alone. Although she was getting stronger, she was still very vulnerable. But she didn't want to burden Kaede any longer. Kagomes stomach dropped and she collapsed on the floor. She was shaking and started sobbing. She sobbed long and hard, for how long she didn't know. Long into the night, her sobbing a sad melody through the forrest. Finally, as the horizon broke orange, she could see that the sun was rising.

Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest, and continued to sob softly. Her face was red and stinging and she was cold. She would most certainly get sick after this. Maybe then she would be out of her misery.

Kagome was brought out of her musings when she heard her name shouted worriedly by a high pitched voice. Shippou? What was he doing here? He was supposed to be at Sesshoumaru's fortress with Rin. Maybe he came to visit everyone and noticed she was gone? Hnn.

Kagome lifted her head solemnly and witnessed the fluffy little fox kit bounding towards her, a worried expression on his face. No doubt he smelled the salt, damn demon sense of smell. Shippou stopped Infront of her and rested a hand on her knee. He met her gaze, his eyes full of worry and confusion. She truly loved Shippou like family, he had helped her so many times and always kept the mood bright, and now he finally had someone to make his life happy. She almost envied him, but she knew he deserved it.

"Kagome? What's wrong, why are you crying? Kagome please, I'm worried for you" Shippou's voice was full of worry. Kagome didn't know where to start. She grabbed him and pushed him down, resting her head on his stomach and started crying even harder, till she was making wordless sobs, her head throbbed and her throat was dry. Shippou was shocked, he hadn't seen Kagome in 2 months and now this! What could have happened to her?

"Shippou!" Another high pitched shouted as it came towards them. "Did you find Kagome sama-" Rin stopped as she witnessed the sight. She ran up to Kagome and threw her arms around her neck. "Kagome sama, Kagome, what has happened? Are you ok? Please speak to me!" Kagome looked down at Rin. _'It's nice to know she cares for me, although I don't know if they would understand what is going on, even if I told them_.' Kagome wiped a tear away from her eye and forced a smile. "I-I.. Really don't know how to explain, there's so much.. And I don't know if you will both understand" tears rolled down her face as she looked up at the sky.

"Kagome sama, we both love you like a mommy! You cared for us so much so many times, it would only be right if we returned the favour!" Rin chirped, still hugging Kagome. Kagome smiled and her vision began to go blurry, she felt something trickle down her lip from her nose and instantly smelled and tasted iron. _'Great, now my nose is bleeding from stress_ ' she looked at Shippou, who's eyes were wide with panic as his lips were moving but she couldn't make out as he was saying as the world around her turned black and the ground came spinning towards her.

' _Maybe now.. I'll finally be at peace_ ' she thought, as her soul slipped into a death like blackness.

Just before she fell however, she heard an eerie, disembodied female voice thick with malice whisper a few words to her.

 _'You will never see the world again,_

 _The sunrise or sunset,_

 _The seasons change, the weather_

 _The face of the demon you are destined to mate with to break this spell_

 _Become a beast and suffer like so many have once before_

 _Enjoy the darkness as I have for so many centuries...'_

And with that, everything faded as she entered the void.

Kagome was floating in darkness. _'Am I dead? Where is this.. It feels so.. Consuming.. Like its pulling me in.._ ' She could also feel a burning sensation.. All over.. She was in pain. Kagome drifted off again, and woke up after what seemed like an eternity to the same scene. After so long she couldn't even recall, she began to marvel at the situation. _'So I'm either in purgatory or I'm in a coma.. These both seem like bad situations. Great, what now? I don't even know if people in the feudal era know what a coma is or how to deal with it'._

She became suddenly aware of her surroundings, but she couldn't wake up. She was trapped in her own body, it was terrifying. Her breathing increased and her heart started beating faster. Countless terrible 'what ifs' and worst case scenarios were circling around in her head. It was like she was lying with her eyes closed, paralysed, except her eyelids and limbs were so unbelievably heavy. She guessed it was night time, there was no light coming through her eyelids, there was a soft cold breeze, and she felt wet. Her cocksyx felt heavy and her ears heavier. Was she stuck under something? She could smell the familiar scent of wet forest. Kagome sighed in her mind, _'what am I going to do? And I wonder where Rin and Shippou ran off to. Maybe to get help? I hope they return soon._ '

Her musings were interrupted as the familiar sensation of strong yokai energy washed over her body, and she heard soft footsteps coming towards her. Her heart beat faster and a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead. The footsteps stopped, right Infront of her.

"Why are you pretending to be sleeping?". A shrill but childish voice called out. Kagome froze. _'I'm not freaking pretending you insolent jackass, I'm stuck like this!_ ' Kagome yelled in her mind. "Oii~" he continued, kicking her in the side. ' _What a little runt!_ ' Kagome was livid, if only she could move!

She heard the crack of his knees as he knelt down and places a hand on her. He grunted. "How unfortunate, i see you have been cursed, little fox girl. You are interesting, I will take you home to fix you and be my plaything" he chimed, while scooping her up and into his chest. He was warm, and he smelled of flowers.

Internally, Kagome was seething with rage.

 _'First of all, who does this brat think he is! I don't want to be some demons plaything. Secondly, little fox girl? What the crap. Finally, cursed? What the hell is going on, I want my mama, I want Inuyasha, I want someone to come and save me_!' She was sobbing inside her mind. She felt her eyes get a hot and a tear roll down her cheek. Her heartbeat was fluttering. She heard the boy sniff. "Oh, you are crying now? Even more interesting. Since when do demons cry?" She felt something hot and wet come into contact with her face which she assumed was the boy licking her tears. _'Oh come on, I'm a human, and quit licking me you creep_!' She growled inside. She wondered what was going to happen, and maybe if she would be able to move soon.

She couldn't feel the rhythmic motion of walking, but she could tell they were on the move as the cold night wind was lashing at her face and hair. They travelled like this for a while, she could hear his heart in his chest and his slow, calm breathing. After what seemed like hours, her eyelids turned from black to dark red, then a little lighter. _'Dawn must be breaking.. I'm scared. Is he going to kill me? Or worse? Torture? I don't want to die.._ ' She thought back to Inuyasha, and everything that had happened till now, how she was alone in this strange world with no one, after making the wrong choice. Maybe being killed wasn't such a bad idea..

The boy stiffened as he was overcome with a wave of utter sadness from the girl he carried. He glanced down, intrigued. _'Hn, I wonder what she is thinking about_? This could be fun. She will be a good plaything when she wakes up.' He mused. He pushed onwards, the silhouette of a big japanese castle in the distance.

Kagome remained awake, not wanting to miss anything. Her face was beginning to sting from all her hair whipping it. _'20 years old and I'm about to be killed, when I should have been in my own time with a cute boyfriend and a university class. What have I done_.' She internally moaned. The strong scent of wet flowers hit her nose strong as she breathed in, relaxing her a bit. _'I bet they look beautiful_..' She thought. She felt a jolt as it seemed the boy carrying her landed. _'Landed? Did he just jump from something? We're we flying? This boy.. Is a demon?'_

' _Great. Not a bandit or worse, but a damn demon. Wonderful._ '

Kagome felt the hair whipping her face slow and realised they were slowing down. Her heart was racing. _'Where has he taken me_?' She thought. She felt countless yokai energy washing over her as the demon walked forwards across something similar sounding to gravel and then to a smooth surface, into a building. "Welcome back young lord, how was your hunt?" "Welcome back young lord, what is that you are carrying?" She heard some voices say. Kagome froze inside. _'What the crap who is this guy? Young.. Lord? Oh this just gets better and better_ ' she thought, cursing herself for her rotten luck which had dropped her in this confusing situation.

She listened silently as she heard his footsteps echo down a long corridor which seemed to stretch forever. There were many whispers she couldn't make out and many Yokai aura's. She felt uncomfortable, would they all ridicule her? Most demons would kill humans without a second thought. She then felt him roughly shift her weight around into his back and knocked into a wooden sounding door. After about 5 seconds, the word "Please, Enter" chimed in the form of an elegant woman's voice from behind the door. She felt his muscles move under her as he extended an arm to open the door, walk In and close it behind him. She felt a cold wave of nausea wash over her as he walked into the room, as strong yokai auras similar feeling to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's hit her and fought with her miko aura. She was carried forwards, seemingly towards the elegant voice. He stopped and moved his hands out from under Kagome. She dropped to the floor with a huge thud. _'Fucking little jerk_ ' she thought, as she mentally ow'd.

The boys face remained still as he stared at the woman, with a larger man sat beside her. Her eyebrow arched as the boy dropped Kagome. "What is the meaning of this?" She enquired while gesturing at Kagome. The boy smirked and stood up straight, looking at the demoness. "I found her, I want to keep her but she seems to be cursed, I want to fix her to be my plaything" He bravely announced. The woman glanced up at the man, who started laughing. "Well son, I didn't expect you to come home and bring this as the prize of your first hunt, there isn't much meat on her she won't be very tasty" he joked and started laughing. The boys expression soured. "Father, you _know_ I can hunt for myself, and besides, this one is intriguing. She is a demon but radiates a miko aura, I wonder why that is?" He mused, looking down at Kagome on the floor. The man lifted a furry black brow. "That is true, I assume all will be revealed, however when she wakes fully, make sure she does not purify the residents of this castle or there will be dear consiquences to pay". He signed and grinned. "Very well, if this is what you want." he turned to 2 Inu yokai at the back of the room. "Akito, Yukiji, go fetch the healers and take them to the room next to my son's In the east wing, and fetch Kurumu aswell, we need someone who knows what they are dealing with". The man finished.

The boy looked around the room questioningly and back to the man. "Can someone take her to the room I'm sick of carrying her, she can't move or speak - she's a deadweight right now" the boy barked out before seemingly walking away from her. _'That little._.' Kagome thought. She heard the man chuckle softly and step towards her. She tensed. "Well, miss. I know you can hear me. I wonder what you did to to end up like this, and more surprisingly, to make our son like you?" She heard footsteps come closer and she was scooped up by strong arms. "I'll take her, Koi. She is still a female, and should be handled with care" the male voice announced, to the woman probably, before walking out of the room. Kagome felt his walking motion as he walked up flights of stairs and along a corridor, then he used his body to open a door and after a few steps placed her onto something huge and soft. She sank into it as he let her go. _'Ahh, the nicest thing I've felt for a while'_ she mused, sinking into the endless fluff.

 **I will try to do chapters as quick as I can :) should be no problem since due to an accident I can walk for the next few weeks. ;_;**

 **I hope this story provides lots of fluff!**


	3. Okaa-San

After she heard a few voices chatting, the heavy footsteps of the male faded and the lighter ones of the boy came closer. "She can hear you and understand you, so make sure you explain what's going on" the shrill child's voice said. She heard a few sets of light footsteps come closer, and she jumped inside as cold hands touched her face. "Well dear, quite a situation you've gotten yourself into" a soft female voice chuckled. "Let us see what we can do for you" another female voice chirped. "Young Lord, please can you wait outside? We have to remove her clothing and place her in the herb water in the other part of the room" Kagome froze, hear heartbeat skyrocketed. _'Remove my clothes? Omg no!_ ' She thought. She felt the cold hand touch her cheek again. "Please miss, remain calm, this must be done, although if it helps your modesty, we have seen many naked yokai over time in various medical situations. No men will see you this way, please stay calm" the older sounding female voice mused.

Kagome signed inside. _'Great, more of this yokai stuff and now they will see me naked. Goodbye dignity, goodbye pride_ ' she thought. She felt strong arms lifting her up, and tugging at her obi. A rush of heat came over her. _'Omg no_ ' she panicked. ' _Why can't I move DAMN IT_ ' she cursed. She felt the cold air touch her skin as her haori was removed along with her hakama, then her lady silk underwear. ' _Awkward_ ' she commented inside. She was completely naked, she wanted to cover herself up and scream, but she couldn't move. This was the worst! She felt her limp body being held up and then a sudden warm wet feeling enveloped her legs and body. It smelled like medicine and the warmth was comforting. _'I see, I'm in this herbal bath they mentioned_ ' she thought. She felt hands touch her legs, arms, chest and then check around her face. She felt something tickling her legs. "You have wonderful long hair miss, it's not often you see people with knee length hair" the younger voice chirped. _'Knee length hair? What? Did something happen to my appearance when I was cursed? I can't take this anymore!_ ' She thought.

"It would help if we knew her name, it's annoying to keep calling her miss" the younger voice mused. "Well, I'm sure she won't mind if we call her Lady fox for now, that ok, miss?" The older voice asked. _'Lol, why do they keep mentioning yokai stuff? I'm a human'_ she mused in annoyance. There was a loud knock at the door followed by footsteps. ' _Great, more people seeing my naked body_ ' she thought. _'At least it's a good body that's in nice physical shape and has been taken care of_ ' she thought smugly. She was grateful for her growth spurt that left her with a beautiful slim body, long slender legs, large perky boobs and flawless skin. Her smugness was destroyed when the realised she had no boyfriend to show it off to. She sulked. _'If I will be stuck here forever I don't want some stinking village guy to remain with, so chances are I'll end up alone, lol_.' She mused.

"Good evening ladies," a strong womanly voice chanted. "Kitsune-chan, my name is Kurumu. I am the castles sorceress. I will have to touch you, I apologise if I make you uncomfortable" she continued. Kagome jumped internally as small female hands grabbed her shoulders and sat her up. It felt awkward as she felt her body resisting and trying to slump. ' _I'll develop spine problems from this ordeal'_ she mused in annoyance. "Yukiji, hold her upright" Kurumu ordered, and the other woman named Yukiji obeyed. Hands grabbed her waist and held her up. She felt a finger on her eyelid and pry it open. Kagome was temporarily blinded by the white light. Her eye adjusted and she saw the the woman Infront of her. She couldn't move her eyeball but the woman tilted her head so she was staring right at her. "My, what pretty coloured eyes you have" she chirped. "It's not often you see eyes such an Icey blue coulor"

 _'Icey.. Blue? What_?' Kagome thought. The woman closed her eye and opened the adjacent one. "My my this one is one is a beautiful shade of brown! I wonder how you ended up with different coulor eyes? You are certainly mysterious, young lady" Kurumu chirped. She tilted her head again so Kagome could see her. She took a moment to study the woman Infront of her. She was old, but she had beautiful ebony hair and green eyes. Kagome was happy. This was the first time she could see out of her eye since the accident. "I assume you can see me since your Iris and is present and not rolled back into your head like unconscious people. I am Kurumu. I will do the best I can to extract this curse from you" she finished, and released Kagomes eyelid, which instantly snapped shut.

A wave of sadness erupted from Kagome. _'Nooo.. I could finally see again'_. The sorceress chuckled, feeling the change in aura. "Do not despair, miss. We will try to remove this curse soon, so you can see and move again, Although it imagine it has been quite some time since you could move freely" Kagome settled a bit. Kurumu prodded around a bit and was busying herself with items hear the tub. Everytime a noise was made, Kagome felt like something on top of her head was turning and twitching, it felt very wierd. She heard Kurumu ask the healers to come outside with her to gather some herbs and Kagome was left to her thoughts.

As Kurumu and the healers walked down the corridor, they stopped and bowed at a beautiful female demon with a crescent moon on her forhead. "Lady Sayuri, we have some bad news" Kurumu said, looking up at the demoness and grimacing. Sayuri's gaze hardened as she gestured for Kurumu to continue. "I have never seen a curse such as this, it is woven very deep from a very dark, powerful source. There is no means of removal at the moment" Kurumu bowed again. Sayuri sighed. "Very well, I will clean her up and dress her, after all she is probably very scared and could do with a motherly figure in this new place" she explained, and hastily started covering the distance between them and the room where the girl lay.

A soft knock on the door startled Kagome. She heard it open and light footsteps come in and stop next to her. "Hello there, my name is Sayuri-sama, I am the Lady of the west. Although if possible, I'd love you to think of me as 'Okaa-San'" she giggled. "I will be helping you get dressed and taking you to the dining hall with me. Although, I wonder how to feed you" she mused. Kagome stiffened _'Oh no.. People will be feeding me._.' She groaned.

She was effortlessly picked up and plopped into a chair. She was patted dry carefully while Sayuri hummed a soft song. ' _I like her_ ' Kagome thought. _'She understands and she has a very kind aura, kind like my real okaa-san'_.

She was picked up again and felt the softness of silk as Sayuri began to dress her. "Wow, musume, you look wonderful in dark blue and light blue silks ~" Kagome blushed internally. Just what was she being dressed up like? And silks? Sounds expensive. _'Will I be forced to work to pay for all this when I am well_?' She panicked. Kagome felt soft bristles as a brush was pulled slowly through her hair. After a few minutes, Sayuri let out a happy sigh. "Forgive me for intruding on you like this, I have only had brothers and a son, I haven't had a girl in the family, it already feels like you're my daughter and I've known you 10 minutes! Your aura is very calm and warm, I think we will get along well." She giggled then trailed off. "I know my son may have said some things that offended you, but he doesn't mean it that way. He was always very solitary and mysterious. He has even rejected having a mate twice already, seems he is content by himself. I don't think he will treat you badly, perhaps this plaything talk is just to keep his pride. I hope you come to like eachother soon!~" she giggled. Kagome felt herself being pulled onto something soft and warm and felt it moving under her as Sayuri pushed forwards. _'Ah, I'm on her back. She is warm, she is safe. I hope I can trust her_ ' Kagome thought.

Kagome counted Sayuri's footsteps until she stopped and extended an arm to push open some heavy sounding wooden doors. _'268 from my room to dining hall, I shall remember that if I can ever walk again_ ' she internally scowled.

"Welcome back my love" the loud manly voice she had heard before boomed. "Good evening, Koishii" Sayuri retorted sweetly. _'I see, they are married. That manly voice is 'Otou-san' then'_ She thought. "Why are you babying this Sesshoumaru's toy?" The childish voice she resented said coldly not far from her. She fumed inside. _'Not this brat again_ '

"Sesshoumaru, even though she claims to belong to you, she is a young woman. She must be treated with respect and care, so until she is well enough to be left with you, I will watch over her as one of my own pups" Sayuri said venomously.

Kagome tensed and a bead of sweat broke out on her forehead. _'Did I hear that right? Sesshoumaru? There's no way. It must be someone else named Sesshoumaru. Besides, Sesshoumaru's father is dead'._ She thought, slightly panicking.

Sayuri noticed Kagomes body tense and felt her heartbeat accelerate. "Oh?" She said, placing Kagome down onto a dining chair and pulling one up next to her. "What is the matter, Koi?" The manly voice enquired. Drawing closer. Kagome was freaking out. _'Why him? Why now? Where? What is going on I can't take this anymore I just want to be able to move again or die there is no in-between'_ she internally screamed. Then, she felt the tight chain like grasp on her consciousness loosen for a moment, and without realising in her panic, her mouth had opened and she had mumbled out the words "Se..sshou...", her eyes had opened half lided, ice blue and chocolate brown penetrating everyone's gaze. before the chains on her mind were tightened hard to bring her back, she squeaked out a broken "save..". Before she could finish, her body jolted tightly, her spine arched and blood burst out of her mouth with a strangled "nyah!" She flopped onto the floor while inside she was burning and screaming at the confusion and pain, and then suddenly she couldn't feel a thing, not even people touching her body. _'What the fuck?_ ' Kagome thought, And her consciousness faded as she fell into a endless black void, into a deep sleep, not to wake for a long time.

Everyone stared at Kagomes still body in shock. Sesshoumaru was wide eyed. 'Interesting' he thought as he bent down and picked her limp form up. Sayuri broke out of her horrified trance and tried to stop him but he looked at her coldly. "Mother, it is obvious she wants this Sesshoumaru's help. Please send someone to bring tea with medicine in it to my room and I will look after her tonight". He instructed, stoic expression never changing as he walked out of the room casually with a girl hanging from his arm. The demon couple looked at eachother and sighed. "I guess she really wants to be free huh? I hope she isn't suffering too much, poor girl" Sayuri moped. The man put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Relax Koi" he started. "We will help her, it is our new mission" he finished with a grin. Sayuri smiled and rested her head on him. 'I hope so, Koiishi. For Sesshoumaru aswell.. This could be something great. I'm sure this wasn't a coincidence' she thought, while looking at the floor.

 ** _oooo cliffhanger (⌒▽⌒). No fear, I'm writing the next chapter now ^_^ I hope you all like it so far. I've had this idea for a while , it's nice to finally share it!_**


	4. Biting shenanigans

Kagome woke up. First she registered she was warm and on something soft. Then she registered that she felt a kind of suffocating feeling, and something heavy was draped over her while something under her reaching around to her back. She felt someone breathing against her face with slow hot breaths which smelled like fruits, and something fluffy, light and soft wrapped around her legs, which would restrict movement, if she could move. _'What the crap, is someone sleeping with me in their arms_?' She wondered, blushing internally. Her heartbeat started thumping. She hadn't been held like this for a very long time, she'd almost forgotten what it was like to be cuddled all night wrapped in warmth. Before musing any further, the strong pull of sleep seduced her back into a dark void. Although this time it wasn't dark. She was dreaming. She dreamed of a beautiful palace, under a crescent moon in a bright blue sky, surrounded by countless Sakura blossoms, it was beautiful. As she gazed around this amazing wonderland, She saw a lone figure in the distance. She experimentally picked up her feet and realised she could move, excited, she picked up pace and started running towards the figure. He was standing still, with very long silver hair. He had a crescent moon on his forehead and magenta stripes on his cheeks. She felt like she knew this person but she couldn't remember just who it was, and As she gazed up into his molten gold eyes, he gazed down at her, unmoving.

Sesshoumaru stood in a grove of Sakura trees behind a palace under a full moon. He just stood, mind blank until a beautiful girl ran up at him and stopped to stare into his eyes. He took in her appearance, knowing she was somewhat familiar. He surveyed her body, she had beautiful ebony hair with blue traces going down to her knees, and some long bits which stretched down her front. She had beautiful ebony fox ears perched on her head, tipped with pale blue. She had a long silky ebony tail protruding from her coccyx tipped with a blue-ish white coulor. Her eyes were odd, one brown and one ice blue, and they were mesmerising, he couldn't look away. She was beautiful, but who was she? Just as he was about to lift his hand to her cheek, he was pulled away by consciousness. Everything went black and then he was back in his body, warmth seeping through his clothes. His eyes snapped open with a start. "What the hell" he murmured just barely audible.

He looked down at the girl next to him wrapped up in his arms and tail. He looked at her ears and tail. His eyes widened as he realised he has just been looking at her a few moments ago, but in a different world. _'Ridiculou_ s' he scoffed internally. _'It's not her_ '.

Her heartbeat and breathing symbolised she was awake. He untangled himself from her and sat her body up against the headboard. "Oi~" he chimed. "I just have to take a look" he finished, extending a hand towards her face and carefully grabbing her eyelid before sliding it up.

Kagome listened to him get up and move her so she was propped up against something. She internally whined as the warmth disappeared and she was left with just cold where the heat had been. Then, she heard what he said and she froze. _'Oh god what will he do? What does he want to look at?_ ' She panicked. She felt his hand touch her eyelid and winced as she was suddenly assaulted by blinding light. It took her a moment to adjust before she took in the face of the boy Infront of her. Her heart fell through her stomach and her chest tightened. It was Sesshoumaru, but not at the same time. Was he younger? Where was she? Didn't he want to kill her? She panicked. Waves of questions flooded her mind and she gazed at his unmistakeable face, unable to move her eye around to look.

The boy stared into her eye. ' _Ice blue_..' He let go of her lid and it snapped shut. She felt his fingers prying at her other lid and was assaulted with bright light again. He scowled into her gaze intensely. _'So it is her from the dream_.' He scowled at her deeper. "Why were you in this Sesshoumaru's dream? What business do you think you have invading my sleep like that?" He barked at her. Kagome froze, she couldn't process what was going on. She noticed he had moved so they were face to face, she could feel his hot breath on her cheeks, and it felt nice. She felt a rush of heat go to her face and her heart was beating even faster. Sesshoumaru's lips twitched into a smirk as he looked at her. "Oh? Why do you blush, woman?" He said in a taunting voice. Kagome tensed. _'Omfg, he can see my blush? Awwwwkward_ '.

He came so close their lips were only a centimetre away from eachother. "Do not think for a moment that this Sesshoumaru would touch you like that, wench. You are my toy."

He left go of her face and pushed her back. Her limp body slid down the headboard in an awkward angle. Kagome felt a tight feeling in her chest. _'No need to be like that, jerk_ ' she mused miserably.

He looked at her once more and went over to a desk to pic up a cold cup of tea with medicine mixed in. He pulled her up and pried her mouth open, revealing pointy little fangs. He groaned as she kept sliding down as she was limp, making this harder than it should have been. He finally got her to still and opened her mouth one more. He poured some tea into her mouth and tipped her head back, and watched it gurgle down her throat. Kagome was freaking out on the inside. _'Holy crap! Not swallowing is horrible! This feels disgusting! I just want to hug my mama and cry and have her tell me everything will be ok'_ Kagome cried inside. Sesshoumaru repeated this process until the cup was empty, then he picked her up bridal style in his arms.

She quietly felt as he opened the door and closed it, feeling his muscles move, and walk some 390 steps around the castle to a warm room. He kicked open the door and walked over somewhere. He dropped Kagome onto something soft, a pile of cushions perhaps? And walked out of the room.

After about 5 mins, footsteps approached and the door opened. "Good morning there, musume! I hope you don't mind but you need to be bathed properly, and obviously I will not allow Sesshoumaru to do it. So I hope you don't feel too uncomfortable. After this we seriously need to get some food In you, I am worried for you health and constant stomach rumblings!~" Sayuri rambled on while searching for various towels and robes. Kagome internally smiled. _'Heh, I will properly thank her when I wake up'_

45 minutes later after a seemingly straightforward bath full of Sayuri's comforting ramblings, Kagome was taken to her room and dressed in a soft feeling silk kimono with her underwear returned and hair done nicely. "Okay, I hope I can feed you somehow without choking" Sayuri trailed off. 'Me too" Kagome thought. Kagome was pulled up and over until she resumed her place on Sayuri's back, and was walking the 200 and such paces to the dining hall. The doors opened and a ray of wonderful scents assaulted Kagomes nose. _'Ahh that smells nice._.' She mused internally, cursing once more at her condition.

She felt her weight shift and meet something cold but soft as she was placed onto a dining chair next to Sayuri. "Good morning Koi, Sesshoumaru" Sayuri greeted, and noise which sounded like a kiss could be heard. Kagome giggled inside, _'that's cute_ ' she thought.

She heard Sayuri sit down and cough a little. "So how do we feed her if she cannot swallow?" She asked. There was silence. "I would really like it if she didn't choke" she added with a dry chuckle. The cold childish piped up. "I heard yokai blood can sustain humans instead of food, and it is generally better for them" he said. Both parents looked at him in shock. "Oh? And who wants to be the donor?" The man asked. There was a few seconds silence and just before Sayuri was about to volunteer, Sesshoumaru did. "She is my toy, it is only right I do it" he started, standing up to walk around to Kagome. "I will let you as long as you stop calling her toy and plaything, otherwise I will mark her as a member of the clan and you can't have her" Sayuri challenged.

Sesshoumaru raised a delicate eyebrow. "Hnn, what do you suppose I call her then? It would be rude to rename her" he finished. Sayuri thought for a moment. "Just call her Kit then, short for Kitsune" she said. "I hope that's ok, musume" she continued, looking down at Kagome. _'You're killing me here, Okaa-San_ ' Kagome mused.

"Very well, Kit, we will attempt this in this Sesshoumaru's chambers" he declared, and with that he hoisted her onto his back and whisked her away from the hall before Sayuri could protest. Sayuri let out a huge sigh and looked at the ceiling. Her mate chuckled at her reaction and put his arm around her.

Sesshoumaru lay Kagome down on the bed and thought about a few things. He had read in many ancient scrolls that if two people exchanged blood they could speak telepathically. Maybe it would work with her, who knows? He hovered over her and looked at her slim figure. _**'Tempting, isn't it**_?' A voice in the back of Sesshoumaru remarked. _'Shut up_ ' he thought, trying to push the beast back. **_'You could take her right now'_** it continued. Sesshoumaru twitched. _'I said shut up_ ' he growled inside. No answer. Hmph, serves it right. He looked down at her and moved so he was straddling her. Kagome felt his weight on her and was confused. _'Is he.. Siting on me? This guy._.' She thought.

"This will hurt" Sesshoumaru said in a cold tone, as he bit deep into her neck and lapped up some of her blood. Kagome was screaming inside, cursing repeatedly, a mantra of _'what the crap, what the crap, what the crap'_ was playing like a broken record.

Sesshoumaru removed his fangs and licked her wound a few times. Her blood was sweet, it was addicting, it was _intoxicating_. He then used one hand to open her mouth and with his other hand he used his claw to slice his arm open. He switched arms and dripped his blood down her throat until a reasonable amount had gone down. He then licked his arm and growled in satisfaction as her annoying stomach rumblings creased. He looked at her wondering if what he had read on the old scrolls was true. Why not test it so he would know once and for good?

Sesshoumaru gazed intensely at Kagomes face. He narrowed his eyes and in his mind he called out. ' _Wench_ '

No response.

He tried again. _'Woman_ '. No response. He waited for 5 minutes before trying once more.

 _'Do you find it funny to ignore this Sesshoumaru, woman_?'

He was about to get up when he heard a quiet soft voice like wind chimes respond.

 _'Yes, I do'_

Kagome mused In the back of her mind. _'This will be fun, at least he can hear me now_.'

Sesshoumaru froze. Had she just replied to him?

 _'You're kind of heavy, can you get up please_ ' she teased. Sesshoumaru growled and pushed a claw against her cheek. _'Do not presume to tell this Sesshoumaru what to do'_

' _Kagome'_ she responded.

' _Kagome_?' He replied.

' _That is my name_ ' she finished.

"Hnn" Sesshoumaru muttered before getting up and leaving the room.

Kagome signed internally. _'Well, this will be an adventure for sure_ '. And with that, she closed her eyes and fell into a somewhat relaxing sleep.

Sesshoumaru found his mother in the garden, sitting under a tree with a cup of herbal tea. "Her name is Kagome" he said, knowing she'd heard, before walking off to the bathhouse.

Sayuri looked up at the midday sun and smiled. _'Kagome, what a lovely name_ '.

 **Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now they have established a connection, this should be fun :D. I'm sleepy so I will check for mistakes tomorrow. hope you guys like the story so far!**


	5. Light, darkness, Sesshoumaru

Kagome lay on the soft warmness of the bed and relished the heat in a sleepy daze. It was so soft, and the blanket she was under was so fluffy and warm, it felt like paradise.

She was woken from her happy sleepy trance by a quick knock on the door followed by the sound of it being opened. Footsteps came closer until they stopped at the bed and sat down on it, jolting her slightly. The voice of the young boy spoke surprisingly soft to her. "Morning. You will feed again today.." He trailed off. Kagome sighed inside. _'I feel bad even though it is the only way_ '

 _'Okay_ ' she replied quietly. Sesshoumaru looked down at her. _'You seem distressed, Is anything the matter?_ ' He enquired, hearing the 'meh' in Kagomes voice.

 _'I just..miss how the old days were_ ' she trailed off in a voice that sounded like she was about to cry.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her in shock. His eyes widened slightly. _'This is the first time she has spoken of herself. I must know more_ ' he thought.

 _'Where did you come from_?' He asked in a gentle voice, his knuckles brushing the back of her cheek.

Kagome stiffened, she didn't even know where she was. Could she tell him the truth? What if she caused some kind of time paradox? _'Meh_ ' she thought, _'can't get in much of a worse state than this anyway'_

 _'Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me_ ' she said.

To her surprise, instead of the usual cold "it does not matter then" Sesshoumaru remark, he lay down Infront of her and held her hands in his. _'This Sesshoumaru will try his best to believe you no matter what you say, however it seems you are in no position to lie'._

Kagome thought for a moment, his hands were soft and warm, it was nice. It reminded her of days past with Inuyasha and the others. She was overcome a feeling of melancholy. Also the remaining facts, would she ever seem her friends again?

She could tell Sesshoumaru was waiting patiently for her answer. She mentally sighed again. _'Well, first of all, I'm from the future, In a few hundred years this place will become known as feudal Japan, from there, I'm from 500 years in the future. There was a jewel called the Shikon no Tama and my previous incarnation died and took it with her to the afterlife. However it was reborn inside of me 500 years after her death, and I was pulled through time by a demon back 500 years because it wanted the jewel._ ' She paused.

 _'Many yokai and humans alike were after the Shikon no Tama, because it can make any wish come true and grants at least 10 x your normal power, it's very bad. While wandering this feudal Japan I met a half demon Inu yokai called Inuyasha, pinned to a tree by the priestess who died with the jewel. I free'd him, which was only possible because I am also a priestess, and he tried to take the jewel away but we finally became friends. The jewel shattered and we had to find all the pieces and wish it out of existence.'_ She paused again.

' _We made a lot of friends along the way, a monk called Miroku, a demon slayer called Sango, a young Kitsune called Shippou, we were quite a odd bunch. However, a hanyou called Naraku wanted the jewel, and when the priestess was alive, Kikyo, he pretended to be her and tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into killing eachother so he could have it. Kikyo was resurrected and tried to attack us but after a while she became nice, and she finally helped us defeat Naraku with the help of Sesshouma_ -' she paused. _'Um, this demon called Sesshoumaru_ ' Sesshoumaru stiffened.

 _'After the final battle, Miroku and Sango got married and started a family, I was once in love with Inuyasha while we were travelling but we stopped talking and both stopped having feelings for eachother. Before the final battle I could freely travel between the feudal era and my time, but after the battle the well was sealed. I chose to stay there instead of going back because I thought me and Inuyasha would be together. But it didn't work out here and I was essentially trapped 500 years in the past with no one. I was wandering alone crying when I was stuck with something, pulled into darkness and the female voice said the curse to me._.' She paused.

' _Not long after I woke up, you found me.'_ She finished, and waited quietly.

Sesshoumaru was silent for a while, trying to process all this information. He detected no hint of deceit from her aura, but a lot didn't make sense, like how was she turned from human to yokai, why her? Who was this other Sesshoumaru? He groaned, questions swimming in his mind.

 _'What is this other Sesshoumaru like, woman_?' He asked. Kagome stiffened To hide a giggle. _'Of course he would ask about himself. Might aswell just tell him_ '

 _'He was the most beautiful demon I have ever seen. He would wear a white silk kimono with red flowers on, and a breastplate tied with a yellow sash. He had long flowing silver hair and pretty golden eyes. His skin was white as snow and he had a purple crescent moon on his forehead, and magenta stripes on his face, arms and probably other places. But he was very cold and didn't speak much, he was a ruthless killer but I think he was a little compassionate'_ she finished.

Sesshoumaru was silent. _'That is what I look like, is it possible that this woman knows me in the future_?' He was starting to get a headache. _'Did you ever speak with that Sesshoumaru, woman?_ ' He asked.

Kagome giggled inside her mind. _'Well, he did try to kill me twice, the first time he blasted me with his poison and almost melted me! But I was saved by a sword made of his fathers fang. The second time I tried to purify him with an arrow and he was about to slash me when Inuyasha jumped in and saved me. But after that we became civil and he even saved my life at the final battle, he kept the demons away while I was unconscious and then he let me ride on his big fluffy thing! It was soft._.' She trailed off.

Sesshoumaru frowned. Yep, that was definitely him. So many questions, but he was sure he would find out soon. He wondered if future Sesshoumaru had taken a liking to this woman? Or if it truly was him in the future, would the interactions now affect his feelings in future? He sighed, for some reason whenever he was close to her he felt relaxed and warm. No being had ever made him feel this way. He was brought out of his musings by a stomach rumble coming from Kagome. He looked at her face. _'Why here? Why now? Were we supposed to meet like this and change the future or was it just a coincidence_?' He scowled. He opened her mouth and sliced his hand. He sat and thought as the red substance trickled down Kagomes throat, and the rumblings stopped.

Sesshoumaru licked his cut until it was healed. He looked down at Kagome. **_'She will take care of us_** **'** a voice in the back of his head said. Sesshoumaru nodded. He dragged Kagome up and pulled her into his back. Her warmth pressing against him felt extremely nice. Kagomes nose was buried in Sesshoumaru's thick silver hair. Each breath she took in was heavenly, and smelled of wet nature and flowers. She remained in a Sesshoumaru hair trance until she felt the clammy atmosphere of the bathing room, and then the soft pillows she was placed on.

 _'I will bathe you, Ka-go-me~'_ he said in a teasing voice wrapped with menace.

 _'Uh no, please get Okaa-san to come'_ she begged in a pleading tone.

Sesshoumaru let out a small growl that sounded like a giggle and she heard the sound of his clothes hit the floor and then a tug on her obi, loosening her robe.

 _'Okaa-San isn't home right now~'_ said the menacing voice, in a playful tone.

After dragging a thoroughly scrubbed Kagome from the bathhouse back to her room, he dressed her in a beautiful white kimono with inu yokai on it. He was satisfied at her appearance and also how his scent was all over her. _'Wait, why am I happy my scent is on her?'_ He thought. This really wasn't like him and he was beginning to become bothered by it. ' _ **She belongs to us, our toy, our woman, and a dog doesn't share his toys**_ _'_ it said, tone thick with possessiveness. _'Hnn_ ' Sesshoumaru responded, unsure what to do next. _'This feeling is becoming a problem, I must think of a way to get rid of it'_ he thought.

He sat down with Kagome in his lap and rested his chin on her head. _'What did the woman say when she cursed you?_ ' He enquired into her mind.

 _'She said that i will be in darkness until the one who will be my mate can break the spell, I think'_ she answered. Sesshoumaru became uneasy. _'And just who would that be?_ ' He answered in almost a growl. _'I have no idea'_ she giggled in response.

Sesshoumaru looked at the ceiling and internally sighed. _'This girl is a headache'_ he thought. _'She isn't even trying to help herself, why did I even bring her her_ e'.

And at that moment, something snapped inside Sesshoumaru.

 _'Very well_ ' he said, tone cold. _'I will see if any of the castle soldiers wish to copulate with you and become your mate_ ' he sneered.

Kagomes blood ran cold, what the hell was this little brat playing at? Who did he think he was, saying something like that! Suddenly, a ferocious growl escaped Kagomes lips. _'Don't. You. Fucking. Dare_.' Kagome hissed venomously into Sesshoumaru's mind.

 _'But why not, Kagome? You wish to be free do you not_?' He asked, narrowing his eyes at her while smirking. _'If being free means I have to give my innocence away to some random yokai then I'd rather be stuck like this_ ' she hissed.

Sesshoumaru raised a delicate eyebrow. _'You cannot stay like this forever woman, you are becoming a burden'_ he sneered.

Kagomes stomach fell through and she went cold. A tear escaped her eye. _'Burden_?' She thought, misery seeping out of her. _'I did not ask to come here, I did not ask for you to find me, I did not ask for you, Se-sshou-ma-ru_.' She spat inside. _'I don't want to give myself to a random person I don't even like, why can't you understand that you little brat'_ she hissed at eyebrow twitched and he lunged for Kagome. He dug his poison claws under the skin of her neck and stood still listening as her internal screaming and howling became very very loud.

In the garden at the other side of the castle, Sayuri was brooding under a weeping willow tree. Sesshoumaru had been acting weird lately, and she hadn't seen much of Kagome. She was worried, she wasn't acting like a very good mother. All of a sudden, a sharp pain quickly jolted Sayuri from the ground onto her feet. She jumped up and started running towards the pain. She had a bad feeling in her stomach, and she was wrapped with worry. _'Kagome, please be safe_ ' she barked inside her head.

She had gone from 0-100 MPH so fast her lungs were screaming. Her maternal instinct was pounding. This connection to Kagome was no coincidence, she believed it was fate that had brought her musume to her, her long lost daughter, and she wasn't going to let anything happen to her. She burst into her musumes room , smashing the door into the wall with her momentum to see blood and green poison oozing out of her neck in 3 deep gash wounds, and no Sesshoumaru, although his scent was everywhere. " **SESSHOUMARU** " she boomed, voice laced with anger. Before running over to Kagome and scooping her up into her arms, testing her scent for any approach of death. She could smell it, looming in the distance, the distinct nose wrenching smell of oncoming death. Sayuri's eyes burned with tears and anger and she pounced up, running at full yokai speed to the infirmary, emotions welling up inside of her.

Sayuri was seething with anger, how could her son do this to Kagome? Insolent child he was. After this he would not be forgiven, he would not be allowed to have her. She had to protect Kagome until the curse was gone and she could finally see her musume smile for the first time.

She leaned down to look at Kagomes face, she had made her choice. Kagomes wellbeing was more important then Sesshoumaru's entertainment. She murmured a 'forgive me musume' and sank a fang into Kagomes ear then licked the blood to close the wound with her healing saliva. A small blue crescent moon appeared on Kagomes face, under the bottom left corner of her left eye, symbolising the connection between Kagome and the moon pack. She felt her aura entwine with Kagomes and suddenly Sayuri's mind was filled with screams of anguish, pain, betrayal, hurt and misery. Tears welled up at Sayrui's eyes. _'Kagome_ ' she whispered, as her adopted daughter lay on a futon still, but screaming in her mind. Kagome was burning, like she was being consumed by a fire and being stabbed in every nerve ending she owned, she was about to fall into darkness when a soft motherly voice called though _'Kagome_ '. She knew this voice.

The fire inside her raged and her spine arched violently. Just before the void could take her away, she managed to speak the words "Okaa..san.." And she was lost to unconsciousness.

Sayuri let loose a howl of grief which shook the whole castle. She screamed at the top of her voice. " **I WANT EVERY HEALER TO GET HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT"**

And with that, the castle was suddenly bustling with movement and fear.

 ** _Feudal era_**

400 years in the future, Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open, as he had just remembered some of his broken, missing past. He was in a cold sweat, as he remembered the day he foolishly dug his toxic claws into the neck of the girl he was trying to save. Why had he did that? What was he doing? He tried to remember the face of this girl, he felt he knew her from somewhere, but where? He was annoyed. Slowly, he got up and went to sit by the edge of a lake, staring at the moon, wondering about his past he had forgotten along with the death of his father.


	6. Worst day ever

Kagome was drifting on a green luminescent river, she was covered in blood. She was momentarily confused before she remembered what happened before she fainted. _'That Sesshoumaru, what the fuck did he go and attack me for? Now I am probably dead.. Great. There's no way I could survive a direct hit from his toxic claws, the only reason I survived last time was because of Tetsuaiga protecting me, and now_..' She trailed off.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was laying on the roof of the castle, eyes fixed on his raised hand, staring at his claws. He growled quietly. _'Wench, she got what she deserved for speaking to this Sesshoumaru in that manner. She needs to learn her place'._ He scowled. _**'But was that really needed**_?' Another voice in his head said softly. He scowled deeper and licked his claws. Her sweet blood filled all of his senses as he feasted on her despair and sadness. It held him, intoxicating him, and before he could stop himself his eyes bled red. A heavy hand grasped his shoulder and held him down. Before Sesshoumaru could smell or turn, the demonic aura of a powerful demon hit him and a deep voice boomed "Well son, I heard about what happened from your mother. Why did you attack her?" Inutaisho looked at his son, eyes burning into his soul.

Sesshoumaru stiffened and his eyes returned to normal. He couldn't tell his father what he did, it was foolish and he was supposed to be a responsible Taiyokai. Sesshoumaru stared into his father eyes, reluctant to speak. He kept his silent exterior while his father put his hand to his head and sighed. "Son, you were supposed to be looking after her. Your mother is distraught, she really sees Kagome as her own pup. So she has marked Kagome as a member of the Moon clan so you cannot claim her as a toy anymore. You will apologise to her if she awakens and accept the fact she is now a fellow clan member." He finished, not looking away from Sesshoumaru as he felt his anger rising. "Whatever, do what you want" he sneered, and vanished in his white ball of yokai power, leaving his father to stare up at the moon, concern etched into his features.

Sesshoumaru raged as he flew around. _'I don't care if that stupid woman dies, it's her own fault for not watching her wretched tongue. If she doesn't die. I will be stuck with her, what can come out of this. Cursed woman, causing me trouble_.' He mentally flamed while he landed into a field of white flowers and sat down, looking up at the moon. _**'She was good, she was the one who would open our heart. Why kill her because she wounded your pride? Pathetic.'**_ The deep voice in his mind snorted. Sesshoumaru frowned. His inner beast seemed to be quite smitten with Kagome, and would not allow even a second to pass by without thoughts of her. _'Forget about her, she is too much trouble_ ' he retorted. _**'No, you are just idiot**_ ' the beast replied. Sesshoumaru was angry, how annoying. Before he knew what was happening, his beast had taken control of his arm and slapped himself hard across the face. Sesshoumaru sat there, stunned. _**'Make. Amends**_.' The beast ordered, before receding into the darkness of Sesshoumaru's mind.

What could he do? On one hand he could just let her die. He didn't want this bitch around to remind him of his momentary lapse in control. She had to be mated to released from the curse, yet if anyone tried to touch her involuntary she would most likely purify them into oblivion. However on the other hand she couldn't remain in a state like this. He was truly stuck at what to do. She would not accept him either until he had regained her trust. But did he even want to help her? He continue to muse as he slowly walked back to the palace, mind racing.

Inutaisho walked towards the smell of salt and iron. He could smell his wife's tears from across the castle, it made him burn with anguish, that his son had did this to her. Sesshoumaru had always been a difficult one, not speaking much and not revealing plans or intent. He was truly a mystery even to his parents. They knew him well but he was always unpredictable. He walked through the group of bustling healers and found his Koi. He wrapped his arms around her and listened to her sobs, about her struggling adopted pup, and her prayers for her to wake up, and that she would be restored from the curse soon. They still did not know how though, although one person did.

Inutaisho looked down at Kagome, she smelled of death yet her heart beat strongly, the poison had spread around her body, making dark blue lines show up on her skin. He could sense her pain, however he could also sense a miko aura fighting the demonic aura that was trying to consume her. _'Miko powers? Yes I can sense it from her now.. Just what is she?_ ' Inutaisho thought curiously. His mind was made up, he would help keep her safe.

Kagomes wound hadn't stopped bleeding, the only way to get it to stop would be to get Sesshoumaru to retract the poison, but how to get the one who did this to do that?

Sayuri looked down to her pup in anguish. She could feel the pain and misery emanating from Kagomes aura, she wanted nothing more than to hear her pup laugh, and see her smile. Rage built inside her, but it would do her no good to take it out on Sesshoumaru. She decided she would go and try and talk to him, and perhaps persuade him to retract the poison. She had to, it was the only choice for Kagomes survival.

Sesshoumaru knew his mother would want to speak with him, so upon his return he had gone to his private chambers and waited for her there. Soon enough, the large and angry aura of the Inu demoness made its way closer until she was outside his door. She didn't even bother knocking and stalked in.

Sesshoumaru straightened and bowed slightly. "Mother" he greeted coldly.

"I assume you know why I am here" she responded in an even colder tone. Sesshoumaru gave one nod. "You will remove the poison from Kagome so she may live." She ordered. Sesshoumaru glared at her. "This Sesshoumaru takes orders from no one."

Sayuri raised a sleek silver eyebrow, and grabbed his cheek hard and pulled him towards her. Her golden eyes were simmering with rage as she stared at him. Sesshoumaru shrunk at her aura before he glared back then sighed. She wasn't about to give up. "Perhaps from one person" he added, before walking past her towards the infirmary.

Kagome floated still, now in a river of blood. She stared into the nothingness, the pain burning her up was still severe, but she had lost her voice screaming. Endless bloody tears escaped from her eyes. _'What did I ever do to deserve a fate like this? I just wanted to be happy, but all I do is suffer_.' She thought. _'I can't believe I ever started to trust him, he really is a cold, savage breast_ '. Out of nowhere, an eerie disembodied female voice spoke.

 _'Hahaha, such a shame isn't it poor Kagome? At this rate, you will never be free of the curse'_ she chuckled in a cold tone. _'However_ ' she added _'Even if you came back to life, you'd still be cursed. It is wrapped within your soul. Enjoy your eternity of suffering, hahahaaha_ ' the voice trailed off then disappeared. Kagome was stunned, her whole being went cold with fear. Unbelievable sadness overcame her and she let the void take her so she could temporarily escape her suffering.

As Sesshoumaru and Sayuri drew closer to the infirmary, the spark of bright life that was Kagomes aura was dissipating. Sayuri broke into a sprint and reached the room, she dropped onto her knees beside the bed and started to panic. Kagomes heartbeat grew laboured and her breathing was shallow. The overwhelming scent of death and cherry blossom petals was filling the room. Kagome was awake again inside. The pain had stopped completely, and her whole body was going numb. _'Am I dying_?' She weakly thought.

' _Yes'_. A cold voice replied. Sesshoumaru.

 _'Thanks for.. Releasing me from.. This hell of a life.. brat-sama_ ' she strained to say before her heart stopped completely and everything around her changed from black to white in a demonic whirlwind filled with skulls and Sakura petals.

 _'Thanks for releasing her? Was she that miserable? Was her life that bad?_ ' Sesshoumaru thought, however suddenly brought out of his thinking by his mothers anguished cry and her clutching at Kagomes body. The room was still, smell of death was thick. She was dead. Kagome was dead.

Kagome awoke to find herself floating in a room, a hospital looking room, with 2 demons looking at another demon laying on a bed. The one laying on the bed had black hair and fox ears and a tail, she was beautiful but she seemed to be dead, and over her, a beautiful female demon with long silver hair and a crescent moon on her forehead was hugging the body and crying. The last demon stood a little back from the bed, expression was cold and stoic, he also had long silver hair and a crescent moon on his forehead. He was beautiful.

Reality suddenly hit Kagome and she realised the people she was staring at were herself, Sayuri and Sesshoumaru. Wait, SHE was a demon? This didn't make sense.. But it also did. It was probably what all those people kept saying, but how did this happen? Kagomes mind raced. She looked over at the person next to her.

Sayuri was truly beautiful, Kagome flew down to her. "Okaa-san, why are you crying, I'm right here!" She said, but Sayuri didn't respond. Kagome tapped her on the shoulder. "Okaa-San, Okaa-san" she chanted, but no response. Kagome had a tight feeling in her chest. _'She can't see me?_

She looked over to Sesshoumaru, and walked up to him. She poked him on the nose and his ears twitched. _'Oh_?' She thought. She reached around and grabbed both of his ears and pulled. She watched Sesshoumaru's hands snap to his ears and giggled. His discomfort was obvious. She decided to toy with him a little more. After all, he was the reason she was now a disembodied spirit. She drew back her hand and slapped him straight across his face. He stepped back, eyes wide and locked gazes with her. _'Now he can see me'_ she mused. She crossed her arms and continued starting with a scowl as he stood, unmoving. He reached a clawed hand out and tried to grab her, but his arm just glad through her. Kagome shivered. _'That felt weird_ ' she mused.

She watched Sesshoumaru's expression change from blank to wide eyed as he looked up at her once again. For some reason, she couldn't hate or feel miserable right now. She just felt calm, and forgiving, but why should she forgive the man who murdered her? She looked at him and sighed.

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome. _'How can this.. Be possible_?' He thought. His heart was twisting and his whole body was full of regret. He had never felt a feeling like this, why now? How had he made a mistake as big as this? He had killed this woman and emotionally wounded his mother, what kind of a man was he? He dropped his head and bowed to her until he was almosr doubled over. He felt warmth as her arms tried to wrap around him, and she gazed at him and gave a smile while tilting her head. Sesshoumaru's heart dropped through his stomach. _'Stop_..' He thought in a quiet voice, defeated and miserable. Kagome leaned in at the same time as he did, she closed her eyes as he made her way towards her ghostly lips, one lone bead of moisture building up in the corner of Sesshoumaru's eye.

 _ **Feudal era**_

Sesshoumaru snapped up from his sleep once again in a cold sweat. The girl he had been dreaming of lately, She had just died and it was because of him, and then her spirit appeared before him. Anguish filled his chest for the stupidity of his past self and forgotten memories. Why now? Why was all this coming back to him now? Some must be happening to cause this and he would get to the bottom of it. A few days ago he had instructed Jaken to return to his castle with Ah-un and Rin, he had to be alone and he couldn't let others see his instability.

Sesshoumaru ran a clawed hand through his hair then stood up and decided he should go bathe in a nearby hot spring, he was covered in sweat from his despairing dreams, and it was thoroughly annoying him. He knew he had seen this girl before yet he couldn't put a finger on it, at one time she wore extremely revealing clothes, he had seen her grow from a girl to a woman, he knew her but he couldn't remember her. His mind rushed around in a whirl about the girl in his past who had just died again in his dreams, he had killed her like so many others, yet why did this wound him so deeply?

He pondered all these questions while staring up at the full moon, wishing he could think back to playful days with his mother and father.


	7. Meido stone of destiny

_**Feudal era**_

The woman lay on the tatami of a large mostly empty room. She looked out of the open shoji screen and over the decking to the cherry trees in the garden bathed in orange light of a setting sun. She silently sipped her sake as Sakura patrols drifted in on the gentle breeze and ruffled the collar of her loose silk kimono. She was the sole inhabitant of the palace, ever since she had lost everything. She had built it to be alone from Sesshoumaru, leaving the western lands to him. First her daughter, then not long after her husband to a human and then he died because of the human. Her son had turned cold and they stopped speaking almost completely. The last time she saw him was when he came to her and his companion died. Before that, not for centuries. She had lost every shred of happiness in her life, and had rejected all contact. she felt a same whirling sensation in her chest, and then the blue stone embedded into a beaded necklace around her neck pulsed. The time had finally come, and she was tired of waiting to fix her sons mistake, to fix the future. Everyone would be happy this time, this was the task entrusted to her by fate. She got up and tightened her obi while straightening her clothes, while Sakura petals floated around her.

Sayuri stood at the edge of the thick white cloud her beautiful but empty palace was built on. It had been 400 years since that fateful day, and in another time, it had just happened again. However this time the future would be different. She gazed down at the Meido stone her mate Inutaisho had given her before he passed on, and with a smirk, she let her yokai spread out and wrap around her in a demonic whirlwind and her eyes bled red as she leapt off the cloud edge, transforming mid-air into her white shining, regal Inu Yokai form and gliding through the crisp dusk air towards the aura of her son, many leagues away.

Sesshoumaru felt his mothers presence long before she was close and leaned against a tree while he waited for her to descend. She touched down, momentarily baring her teeth at her son before sitting on her haunches. With a red whirlwind of demonic wind, she transformed back into her beautiful human form and briskly walked up to Sesshoumaru. "Son" she greeted coldly, eyes blank. Sesshoumaru didn't turn his head, instead staring at the moon, but acknowledged her with a "Hn".

"We haven't seen eye to eye or spoken much since that day 400 years ago, Sesshoumaru." She started.

He frowned at the sky.

"What day?" He asked, remaining facing away from her.

Sayuri frowned. "I see you have no memories of the past then. How Inconvenient" she spat. Sesshoumaru turned to look at her.

"Let me help you remember" she continued, and walked around to Sesshoumaru's front and placed a hand over his forehead. A crescent moon appeared on the palm of her hand and connected it's Sesshoumaru's. Suddenly, his crescent moon started pulsing and pain flooded him. 3 centuries worth of memories came pouring back to him all at once, as if a dam had burst, the force was tremendous and threatened to push him down. His first hunt as a young pup, the intercultural Yokai Moon tribe yearly festival, daily trainings to master the art of the sword, flying around on his cloud and admiring beautiful natural scenery in sweet peace through innocent eyes, meeting a strange girl, loving the girl for a split second, foolishly striking and killing the girl, a rift between him and his mother, his fathers untimely death at the hands of a weak woman bearing the uselessness known as his pathetic half brother. His heart wrenched, he was flooded with emotions he hadn't felt in centuries. He remembered the beautiful girl with the odd eyes who had momentarily captured his heart before he ruthlessly killed her. He was such a fool back then, a young, insolent naive fool. He looked down at his claws."Kagome" he whispered almost breathlessly, the sheer force of these memories and unwanted emotion forcing him down onto one knee.

He looked up at his mother, expression stoic but eyes betraying his exterior.

"Why now?" He asked, tone filled with venom.

Sayuri narrowed her eyes, a serious expression on her face. "After 400 years, the time has came for this to be corrected, I have been waiting patiently for this day." She explained.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, face like stone. "Correct what?" He asked in a cold tone.

"She was never supposed to die, this is why we must fix it". Sayuri continued.

Sesshoumaru was skeptical. "And how exactly do you propose we do that mother? It has been 400 years, even her bones will have disintegrated." He hissed.

Sayuri smirked. "That maybe so, however, the power of time is a vast thing. In a different time, Kagome has just died by your hand yet again. This time, you must go and save her. You must travel back 400 years and revive her with the Tenseiga, Sesshoumaru. That is the task entrusted to you by fate." She finished.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything but raised an eyebrow. "Did you forget she died by my hand? Why would I want to save her?" He retorted. Sayuri clenched her teeth and quickly kicked him in the knee that wasn't on the ground so he fell over. She went up to him and grabbed him by the ear.

"Listen here son, I've had it with you. Because of your foolish mistake, both our lives became miserable and fate is disrupted. This is not the correct future you insolent child. There is future waiting for us where we are both happy and not alone like this. This is your fault, go and fix it, son" she venomously spat.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. In truth, it seems when he recovered his memories he had deeply regretted his mistake, he was overcome with remorse. All of the events of that day were the reason he had become so cold and emotionless. It was to drown out all the lingering emotions from her death. She had stayed with them for at least 5 months and he had spoken with her a lot. She had filled the void in his chest. However, she was never truly happy. Well things would change this time. He sighed. The weight of this task was enormous. Would it really change anything? He looked up at his mother, expression slightly soft.

"It seems fate has given me a chance to correct my mistake" he said in a reassuring tone.

Sayuri smiled for the first time in centuries. "Please change this lonely future, my son, it will change things for you also, and give you a better life." she said, before presenting the Meido stone she had around her neck.

Sesshoumaru looked at it. He remembered this from when Rin had died in the underworld and his mother generously revived her, seeing his compassion even though they were not on speaking terms. Truth be told, Sayuri only revived Rin because she looked like Kagome. She was also glad that this new human child had softened his heart, so when the time came for fate to be corrected, he would be nicer to Kagome.

He raised a silver brow. Sayuri smirked and placed his hand on it. "It has more than one purpose, Sesshoumaru. Your father commissioned Hosenki-sama to create this knowing that this would happen one day. It is not just a link to the netherworld, but a link to time. This is how I know that everything that happened is fate, and that it is your fate to change the future."

She smiled and looked at Sesshoumaru. He nodded. She placed his hands on the Meido stone and chanted a few words in a seemingly different language. Sesshoumaru's heart pulsed. Everything started going slow around him and started spinning towards the ground, he felt himself being pulled. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru was enveloped in a bright blue light, and he was pulled into the portal created by the Meido stone.

Sayuri stood for a moment before she placed it back around her neck and looked up at the moon. _'I know you can fix your error, Sesshoumaru_ '

She walked over to the edge of the cliff and sat. _'If he succeeds, the us from now will cease to exist and our past selves will continue from that moment on a different path._ ' Sayuri gazed deep into the moon. _'Inutaisho_ '.. She whispered in her mind. A shooting star blazed past and she smiled then put her hands together in a praying motion.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to find he was drifting at a fast speed through a tunnel which resembled the Meido's he could once create with the Meido Zangetsuha technique. It was pulsing with the feel of magic power and images flashed by as he continued to float towards an unknown destination. _'What have I gotten myself into_ ' he groaned internally. A rough voice answered him. ' ** _This is all your doing, your fault you fix'_** his beast sneered. Sesshoumaru breathed a little harder out of his nose to signify he had heard but wasn't about to give a verbal response. Images of his past flew by, his childhood. Many things lost to him through time. A demon parade at the festival, made of Inu Yokai, Neko Yokai, Dragon Yokai and water Yokai. Each of the 4 lands attended, and had a parade of Yokai forms, with singing and lanterns, group hunts, these things as a child were truly fascinating, but now, he could hold no such interest in things like that. _'Sometimes I wonder how I became this way, even before her_ ' he mused in silent discomfort.

The images continued as he flew down the tunnel, fluff fanning out behind him. Ahead of him, he witnessed a white light appear on the horizon of the tunnel. He noticed the images were now his mother grieving and Kagomes funeral. He was close. The moment he went through his light everything would change. His eyes tightened in determination, and in his mind he mused _'this Sesshoumaru will never back away from a challenge._ ' And with that, he flew forwards into the white light, where his future was waiting.

 **A/N - Apologies for the short-ish chapter. I hope it wasn't rushed :s I have a really good plan for the story! I know it seems Kagome died pretty far on and I could have stretched it out more, but I didn't think about that :(. The next story I write I plan to add a lot of detail, I hope it will be wonderful :D**

 **I'm planning to make this a long story. Tell me your thoughts and if you think there is anything I should have added or done instead! Next chapter comes soonish. I start writing it today ^_^**


	8. Resolving of a paradox

**Some things to clear up:**

 **Even though Kagome and everyone think she is a Yokai, she is not. There is a reason for her appearance, please stop telling me she should have Yokai ears bc she a Yokai or that she has to be a hanyou for fox ears. Even though there is a reason which will All be revealed in due time, please remember this is also my story. So if I want to make minor tweaks it's fine.**

 **And I am VERY aware that they barely spoke in the anime / manga. That is what fanfics are for -.- to fulfil those dreams of them talking and such. And if Sesshoumaru can warm up to Rin as a daughter, who's to say he couldn't ever warm up to kagome?^^. Some sess kag fanfics I've read made amazing points with getting them to speak, so please just chill and let me write the story without trying to tell me what's wrong because I tweaked it a little XD also I know sesshy fluff is not a tail but mokomoko manipulated by his Yokai energy, but I want it as a tail so it is xd**

Sesshoumaru landed in a room with 3 people. They heard his feet touch down and looked. Horror was etched on their faces. He saw his mother, the dead Kagome, and his past self, a lot smaller with shorter hair and a different kimono. He walked over and punched his brother in the face and sent him flying across the room into the wall. Past Sesshoumaru slumped down and looked up with a mix of confusion and fear In his eyes while future Sesshoumaru growled. "This is your fault. You messed up the future for being so foolish." He drew Tenseiga, which was pulsing like crazy. Past Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as the blade glinted an eerie shade of blue. Future Sesshoumaru turned walked over to Kagome and a shocked Sayuri. She watched as he drew his sword and she started clutching Kagomes body. "No, what are you doing? I won't let you hurt her any further!" Sayuri yelled, tears streaming down his face. He let out a soft "hn" before raising the sword.

If his mother wouldn't get out of the way, he would cut her too. It could not hurt the living after all. He narrowed his eyes at Kagomes body to wait for the minions of the Netherworld to appear and felt a twinge of guilt as he surveyed her fatal injury. After a few seconds, he saw them. 3 disgusting little imp demons picking at her flesh, surrounded in a bluish glow. He raised the blade into position and in one swift swipe he cut them all down, narrowly missing his mothers head. Past Sesshoumaru had gotten up and walked over to see what was going on. Him and both Sayuri were shocked that he had cut something, but what? 2 pairs of eyes stared at Sesshoumaru while he stared at Kagome. After an agonisingly slow 15 seconds, he saw her wound start knitting together and the pulse of her body as her heart restarted. He didn't realise how tense he was until he relaxed his shoulders.

The moment Kagome started breathing, 2 heads snapped to her. "Kagome!" Sayuri screamed, hugging her and sobbing all over again. Past Sesshoumaru was shocked. This other demon was obviously him older, but how and why had he come here? And how did he bring Kagome back to life with that sword? He had so many questions but he knew not to speak just yet after the punch he had received, one full of anger.

Loud footsteps were heard pounding on the floor as a heavy man was running down the corridor. He burst into the room and stopped with a shocked look as he witnessed the scene.

He turned slightly to direct his next sentence at the healer who had followed him. "Akimori, prepare sake and bring it here please. And make it quick" he said in a blank voice. He looked back at big Sesshoumaru, and then the smaller one. "Would someone like to tell me what is going on?" He enquired in a mischievous voice.

Future Sesshoumaru gracefully pulled out a cushion and sat down. "It will be a long explanation." He said. "Why not get comfortable? The girl will live, you can leave her side" he said, directed at Sayuri.

Everyone nervously shuffled in a circle into a sort of circle and looked at future Sesshoumaru.

At that moment Kagomes Infinite white void dissipated into black and and she realised she was conscious again. _'I'm.. Not dead_?' She thought. A wave of relief washed over her. Before she could ponder any more, she felt the auras of the people In the room and decided to eavesdrop before alerting Sesshoumaru she was awake and alive.

"Well, as you know, my past self, this Sesshoumaru" he gestured to past Sesshoumaru. "Killed that woman called Kagome" he continued, gesturing to Kagome.

 _'What is he going on about_?' Kagome thought, confused.

"After her death, Sayuri was miserable. A rift formed between her and my past self. Because of this miserableness, it also tore a rift between them. This is how he ended up pupping a human woman, who he had to rush to protect after a life or death battle, then to die in the woman's burning mansion because everyone hated the filthy half breed hanyou that was born into the Taisho family.

This is how my half brother Inuyasha was born, who wielded the sword Tetsuaiga, created from our fathers fang before he perished."

He unsheathed Tenseiga. "This is Tenseiga, it was also forged from the same fang as Tetsuiaga, however my sword cannot cut anything from this world. It is a sword used to heal and revive people."

He re sheathed Tenseiga and paused.

"After fathers death, we lived for another 400 years in silent misery, as cold as ice. It was ultimately my past selves fault for destroying our lives. Had Kagome lived, our parents would still be together happily, and I would also be different. The future would have been corrected. However that is the reason I was sent here, from 400 years in the future, when Kagome had just died again in another time, so I came and revived her with Tenseiga.

I also knew Kagome from the future, before she came here. She travelled with my half brother around the country on a mission. So this Kagome laying before you now is roughly from 900 years in the future. However, she was able to time travel back 500 years from her own time to the 'Feudal era' as she calls it, to meet with my half brother and her other friends to participate in the mission.

So unfortunately this woman is actually a big part in all of our lives, which is why she had to be saved, to prevent the future I have already witnessed myself." He finished.

Everyone was in shock, trying to take in this information.

Kagome lay there, shocked. She had never heard Sesshoumaru say anything even close to that amount of words. 'I guess it has to be explained though' she thought. She was also very confused. From everything he said, it means he was the Sesshoumaru she knew in the future, the one who had tried to kill her in the graveyard and the one who had saved her inside Naraku. _'So he travelled through time to save me, how very sweet_ ' she mused sarcastically inside her mind.

Sayuri was the first to break the silence. "What about this half brother of yours. Will it be ok for him to be born in this time as a full Yokai?" She looked kind of uncomfortable.

"That is fine" Sesshoumaru replied. "He always wanted to become a full demon" he added.

Sayuri smiled. Past Sesshoumaru was fixed on future Sesshoumaru's gaze. This was a lot for him to take in. He had essentially broken the future and his future self had to come back and fixed the mistake he made? He groaned internally. _'This girl has caused so much trouble'_ he mused.

Inutaisho was quiet, no doubt thinking about how all that could happen.

He raised his head and looked at future Sesshoumaru questioningly. "So, what about you now? And if she is really from the future, what about her?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"As far as I know, she once told me via a telepathy link we created that she has to be mated to someone to break the curse" he shot a cold glance at past Sesshoumaru. "However, I assume that when the curse is broken, we will be returned to 400 years in the future to the Feudal Era" he continued. "This is only a speculation, I have no evidence of this, although my guess is she was sent into the past to help change the future" he finished. His inner beast whined, it was not used to so many words from him and willed him to shut up.

"Oh".. Sayuri said, looking down at the floor.

Kagomes body twitched and she realised she could move. _'I can move? Has the curse been broken? I can move?_!' She chanted inside like a mantra, happiness spreading through her. Slowly, she twitched again and pushed herself up for the first time in months. She turned her body 90 degrees so she was sitting on the bed. 4 pairs of Amber eyes had moved to her the second she twitched. "Kagome" four voices whispered all at once. Kagomes happiness was short lived as her expression shifted from happy to confused to shock. "Musume what is the matter?" Sayuri said, panic rose in her voice as she jumped up and headed over to Kagome.

"Okaa-san" she whispered in a soft voice like wind chimes. "Even if I open my eyes, I still can't see" she finished in a squeaky voice, tears rolling down her cheeks.

By now, everyone was gathered around Kagome, both Sesshoumaru's uncomfortably brushing against eachother. Kagome slowly lifted her head and opened her eyelids. 4 gasps came from Infront of her but all she could see was a thick white mist.

"I don't understand, where did her Iris's go?" Sayuri said, voice breaking as tears gathered in her eyes.

"It appears the curse is not broken yet" future Sesshoumaru said, tone laced with irritation.

Where Kagomes beautiful mismatched eyes should have been, 2 lifeless pale grey orbs had appeared instead. She could finally open her eyes, but now she couldn't see. _'When will this torment end_?' She thought inside, tears welling up.

She looked up to the presence of people Infront of her and decide she had to be strong. She let lose a big smile and tilted her head. "At least I can move and speak now, ne?"

Everyone was taken aback by her beautiful smile and courage. She was truly beautiful. Sayuri threw herself onto Kagome and nuzzled her till her cheek was raw. "Musume I'm so happy I can finally hear your voice and see your smile, I'm so happy" she started crying. Kagome giggled, no matter who she had never seen a demon act this way. She was glad she had Sayuri.

Inutaisho took a big sip of the sake that at some point had appeared outside the room on a wooden tray. "So, my son from the future, what was this half brother of yours called?" Future Sesshoumaru straightened his back and walked over to the window. He opened it and breathed in the crisp night air. "Inuyasha" he finally replied. Eyes searching for the beautiful moon, which was a slight bluish colour tonight.

Kagome looked towards where she could feel the aura of one Sesshoumaru. "It seems like both Sesshoumaru's will have to live hear until we figure everything out" she finished and stuck her tongue out. Future Sesshoumaru grunted, he didn't want to stay with his foolish past self but part of him wanted to stay with his father and mother, to make up for lost time. Not Kagome, he was sick of this relaxed completed feeling he had when she was nearby. He had to try and stay away from her once this was over, he didn't want anything more to do with her.

He looked up at the stars and sighed. _'I sincerely hope, she is not the one i am destined to be with for all eternity'._

A little squeal came from Kagome and he turned to find her grasping her fox ears with a shocked expression. "Why do I have animal ears?" She shrieked, obviously confused. She slowly moved a hand around to her coccyx and realised her worst fear. She grasped her and tugged to make sure it wasn't fake. "Eep! A tail aswell? I don't understand?"

3 confused expressions glanced her way. Sayuri spoke up first. "Musume? You are a Yokai are you not?" She said, in a confused tone.

Kagome shook her head. "I can't be, I feel no demonic energy or aura from myself. And before I was brought here, I was a human miko" she finished. Her mind raced. What had she become? She had not wished on the jewel and she knew no other ways to be turned into a different species.

Sayuri gasped. "This is certainly confusing then, you look and smell like a Yokai yet upon deeper inspection all I can feel is holy powers, nothing demonic. Silence filled the room.

Inutaisho chucked and patted Kagome on the head. "Well no matter what you are, you're still family!" He boomed. He offered Kagome a cup of sake and coughed once. She bowed her head when she caught the scent, and accepted the cup _. 'Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father is actually really nice, total opposite of them!_ ' She giggled internally. Sayuri and Kagome giggled after she had finished the cup and Kagome attempted stood up on wobbly legs. A blush appears across her face from the sake. Before this day she had never touched alcohol! She was a lightweight in every aspect. She stumbled forwards one step at a time until she had reached future Sesshoumaru at the window. He raised an eyebrow at her and sneered "Your grace is equal to that of a newborn animal"

Kagome giggled and threw herself at Sesshoumaru. "Thanks for saving me again, Sesshoumaru-sama"

Laughter erupted from Sayuri and Inutaisho at future Sesshoumaru's expression. It was a mix of: Unhand me, human - You are not permitted to touch this Sesshouamru - Disgust - This is kinda nice but I won't show it - Someone please get it off me.

As his parents laughed at Kagomes ridiculous drunken antics, past Sesshouamru left silently. Today had been too much for him, he couldn't calmly go through everything in his mind with all this noise around. He walked back to his room and contemplated many things. He closed his door and sat down against it. One thing he was certain of, something would happen with this girl and she would be in his life completely in the future. He scowled at the wall, wishing he had left her that day.


	9. Inner demons

**A/N. Sorry for the wait for this chapter, I've been really sick recently and I still am now, but I managed to write this chapter with a pounding headache so I hope it's ok**!

Kagome couldn't sleep well. While her room was next to past Sesshoumaru, future Sesshoumaru had gotten a room on the other side of her, and they were both extremely pissed off about the current situation. Kagome was practically sandwiched between 2 raging Yokai auras, sending all her miko senses into absolute peril. _'For crying out loud these two are like 12 year olds_ ' she mused. She sat up in bed, sleeping yukata disheveled and hair tousled. _'Maybe I can sneak into Okaa-San room and explain in the morning_ ', she decided. She looked extremely cute half lidded and yawning. It must have been around 4 am if she had to guess. She grabbed a thick fluffy pillow from her bed and walked towards her door. The castle was silent. She tiptoed out of her door and silently made her way through the creeping darkness as best she could with no eyesight.

One thing about being turned into this creature was she had a Yokai sense of smell. This greatly benefited her in this broken state, as she could smell her way to where Sayuri and Inutaisho was sleeping. She tried to quietly as possible feel her way along the wall, grabbing and sniffing for what felt like hours. She finally reached her destination. She silently slid open the door to make out Sayuri and Inutaisho's sleeping forms on a large bed. Their auras were calm and relaxed, the total opposite from the raging storm of demonic aura she was trapped in inside her own room. She hoped Sayuri wouldn't mind but that she would understand when she explained in the morning. She walked over to the bed until her hands found she edge. Thankfully Sayuri wasn't sleeping close to the edge. She shuffled in and snuggled up to Sayuri. "Musu..me" Sayuri mumbled in her sleep before wrapping her arms around Kagome. Kagome smiled and relished the warmth. ' _Sorry Inutaisho, I'm borrowing your wife tonight_ ' she internally giggled before drifting into a deep sleep.

It was then that she had the dream again. The dream of the white land with the Sakura trees and the eternal crescent moon. Kagome saw the figure not to far from her, long silver hair blew in the slight breeze. He was looking right at her. She was about to take a step forwards when an image of him attacking her, eyes red and demonic, digging his claws into her neck and blood and toxic ooze squirting everywhere. She had never seen what he looked like when he attacked her but this image her mind had created had chilled her to the absolute core. She heard his feral snarl in her mind and that's when she started screaming and clutching her head. She didn't want to die again, she didn't want to suffer again, she didn't want to be hear. She started running away as fast as she could from the figure but he started chasing her. His eyes were blood red. She tears raced down her cheeks as she ran for her life, heart pounding and lungs screaming at her. He was almost upon her when suddenly she was pulled away from the White into the black.

Kagome shot up, eyes damp with tears, her whole body shaking and in a cold sweat. She was whimpering like a scared animal. She clutched her head tightly and started sobbing. Warm arms were around her, echoed questions trying to reach her. "Kagome, Kagome! Are you alright? Kagome? Please listen to me, Kagome!" She heard. She finally stopped for a minute and turned her head to face the direction of the voice. Even though her eyes were blank and lifeless, her body told a different story. "Okaa-San, I don't want to die again, please save me from him" she squeaked out, sobbing uncontrollably. Sayuri shot a worried glance at Inutaisho, who had sat watching silently ever since he awoke and found his adopted daughter shaking, locked in some kind of nightmare. "If I die in my dream, will I die for real?" She asked, breaths contorted and shaking like mad. Sayuri cradled Kagome In her arms. "Musume it was just a dream, no one will come and get you, you are safe with me" she consoled. Kagome slowly calmed down in Sayuri's calm aura, before she was helped to her feet. "Let's go have a nice soak together in the lovely warm water, shall we?" She chirped. Kagome nodded, still slightly shaking, and took Sayuri's hand as she was gently led to the bath house.

Kagome closed her eyes as Sayuri gently washed her hair. "Musume.." She began in a worried voice, "it's not the first time you've had a dream like that, is it?" She finished.

Kagome looked down at the water and sighed. 'Of course she would be worried about me, but this is her son, I can't make it seem like I'm trying to turn her against him' she worried internally. "Okaa..San. He was in my dreams a few times.. But last night, he tried to kill me again. I saw his red eyes and his fangs baring at me, and the green claws, I'm so scared. I don't know why he killed me the first time, I don't know if I can trust him again" she turned slowly to make sure she was facing Sayuri. "I'm sorry, it's just so scary." She trailed off as tears fell from her eyes. Sayuri pulled her close. "I understand musume, but in time, it will get better. It must if he came from the future to save you" she giggled. Kagome blushed as they made their way out of the water. "We'll see" she said, smiling as Sayuri held her hand.

Sayuri dressed Kagome into a beautiful kimono with Inu Yokai on it. She then brushed her hair and added a lovely pin with a blue gem on it. Kagome didn't like others dressing her but she enjoyed the fact Sayuri had so much fun doing this so she let her. After Sayuri was satisfied with her handiwork, she grabbed Kagome by the hand. "Ready for dinner?" She chirped, voice almost musical. Kagome grinned. Although she missed her real mother, she really did have a special bond with Sayuri. "Okaa-san thank you for taking such good care of me, I love you" Kagome said, blushing slightly. She was not one for outward confessions like that but she really wanted Sayuri to know her gratitude. Sayuri's face lit up and she pulled Kagome into a cuddle. "I love you too, musume, I hope things can get better soon." She said as he led Kagome by the hand into the dining hall.

Kagome felt the tense upon entering the hall. She had a funny mental image of both Sesshoumaru's staring at eachother coldly, lightning sparking between them, just like a scene from a love triangle anime she saw on TV once. "Good morning everyone" Sayuri chirped happily as she walked in with Kagome following close behind. "Good morning, beautiful koi" Inutaisho replied before giving his mate a kiss on the hand. Sayuri giggled and helped Kagome into her seat. Kagome shifted and clenched her fists on her knees. 'Um.. Inu..uh.. Otou-San?" She asked, raising her head in his direction and smiling awkwardly. Inutaisho looked at her and grinned. "What is it Kagome?" He replied cheerfully, happy she was speaking to him. "Well, it's been over half a year since my everyday training.." She started. "My muscles are probably non existent now, and I miss the thrill of sparring" she continued. Inutaisho raised a furry black eyebrow. "I wouldn't be opposed to bonding with my adopted daughter." He answered. "We shall spar every morning from sunrise till noon then" he finished. Kagome let out a big grin and was almost sparkling, she would have looked beautiful if it wasn't for her soulless orbs.

"I hope this new sense of smell can be my eyes" she nervously giggled.

"Oh, what happened to my swords that I had when I got here?" She asked questioningly.

The shrill cold voice of past Sesshoumaru answered her. "They are in my room, I will fetch them later". Kagome stiffened at this voice and quickly nodded silently. Future Sesshoumaru noticed her tense at his past selves voice and scowled.

 _'At least she wants to train so she is not totally useless'_ past Sesshoumaru thought in his mind.

Kagome tried her best to form a glare at him. _'I can hear you, ya'know_ ' she fired back into his mind. Young Sesshoumaru smirked at her glare and decided not to answer.

After dinner Kagome was sitting in her room, feeling the cool evening breeze on her skin. She had pulled the top half of her kimono off and was thinking about tomorrow morning. Suddenly, her door opened and footsteps followed by the wet forest scent of younger Sesshoumaru came in. Kagome tensed and sat still, her hair covering her exposed top half. "Your blades" he said, dropping something metal sounding onto her bed next to her. Kagome didn't turn but nodded. It was obvious she was still afraid of him, and this made him pleased yet irritated at the same time. He softly moved her hair, exposing her neck. Although it had healed, for some reason it had scarred a dark read colour. He stroked it with his knuckles and Kagome jumped. With a commercial "Hn" from Sesshoumaru, and he walked out of her room, closing the door behind him. Kagome sighed. She used to admire Sesshoumaru, even have a little crush on him, but after what happened, being near past Sesshoumaru frightened her, and she couldn't help fearing. She wasn't sure about future Sesshoumaru either, although he had tried to kill her twice, he had evidently saved her once, and proved he did not hate humans as much as people thought.

Past Sesshoumaru walked past his future self on the way to the main garden. They exchanged cold glares and silent "Hn's" before continuing. Past Sesshoumaru went and sat under a Sakura tree, looking up at the setting sun. 'I wonder if she will ever trust this Sesshoumaru again'. He pondered, 'not like I care if she does' he finished. Deep down, his inner beast stirred in dismay.

 _ **apologies for any mistakes I'm still sick ;_;**_


	10. Sake and Sesshoumaru

**A/N. Chill out about time paradox and such. Nothing about Future Sesshoumaru being in the past will cause one, since it was FATED to happen. And how to sort two Sesshoumaru out? There's an explanation that I successfully planned. Any hints will be a spoiler though, so please just enjoy the story and stop questioning my theories :^). There a reason behind everything I write! The mystery of Kagomes new form and various other things will become clear eventually.**

Future Sesshoumaru lay on the soft bed staring half lidded at the Inu Yokai engraved on the ceiling. He sat thinking about his current predicament. His hand came to his head. ' _How did I end up getting mixed up into a future with Kagome?_ ' He thought. Although he once had hated her, over time he had come to secretly respect her courage and unwavering loyalty, he had saved her and came to a point to where he could tolerate her presence. There was a point where he didn't mind having her around, they had spent a little time together when he had came to visit Rin and Shippo. It's true she did talk a lot, however she was nice to listen to, and she was beautiful for a human. He maybe one of the most feared demons but he was still a man. He closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't even know her, how did they become so tied?

He rolled onto his side and stroked his fluff. He was thinking so much his mind was hurting. Ever since he had left Rin in the human village he had resumed his travels, however once she met shippo it became safer for them to live at the palace. He had wandered alone, leaving the irritating master Jaken behind to take care of everything in his steed. After Naraku was destroyed and his attachment to Tetsuaiga overcome, he resumed his original quest for power, occasionally running into his half brother. He remembered that Inuyasha was always alone and did not smell of the miko Kagome. They had travelled together for a very long time and had even seemed about to begin a life together at some point, but it seems something happened. This was odd. Sesshoumaru wasn't usually the type who cared about what happened to others but this could be vital to how she ended up with him.

His mind was made up, he stood up and headed towards Kagomes room, determined for answers.

Kagome could feel future Sesshoumaru's aura through her wall as usual. Although she had grown used to it when he was calm, she felt he was somewhat distressed. Kagome had her window open and was using her crossed arms on the windowsill as a headrest. As the warm evening breeze lapped softly at her face, she heard a knock at her door. She already knew who it was. She didn't want to face past Sesshoumaru yet but she knew this was the one she really knew from the feudal era. "Come in" she chimed, unmoving from her spot, her lifeless grey orbs staring out into nowhere. She head the door open and close swiftly and felt a weight on her bed as Sesshoumaru joined her at the window. She was suddenly nervous, she was not used to him being so close, and of course she remembered how beautiful he is, her body couldn't help but react to him.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as her heart her heartbeat increase and noticed she was slightly nervous. He went to speak but stopped. How was he supposed to ask this? He had never done anything of the sort before and now he, the great Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands had to ask a woman for information on her break up with his brother. His emotions lurched inside, maybe this wasn't a good idea. He started to get up to leave when a small hand landed I too his leg and kept him down. He looked at her to see she had an awkward smile on her face.

"Sesshoumaru.. Whatever you wish to ask me I'm sure it's important, please don't hesitate" she reassured. Sesshoumaru stiffened and looked down as he felt her begin to play with his fluff. He removed it from his shoulder and draped it over her head. She giggled.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his hands and let out a deep breath.

"Make no mistake woman, this Sesshoumaru does not care about your affairs with Inuyasha, however I feel that the information on why you parted ways may help me decipher the reason you are apparently in my future" he choked out, almost spitting the last part like it was venom. Kagome was taken aback. _'I hope he isn't stressing out about this, I don't want to cause him any more trouble than I already am'_ she thought.

Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's fluff and started stroking it. Fortunately for Sesshoumaru, her blindness was a blessing as she could not see the array of strange expressions he was making at her sensual molesting of his tail.

"Well, after everything happened and I came back from the future, we tried to settle down. It was fine at first but it seemed like something in us had changed, and we slowly started arguing worse than normal and taking digs at eachother. We couldn't really be with our friends anymore because they had began new lives, and I think that also put a strain on us" she explained. She shuffled so she was wrapped up in Sesshoumaru's fluff. "We had a talk one night about it, and we both admitted it was not how it once was. After that he started disappearing and I saw less and less of him. I haven't seen him in over a year, and thus I was left all alone in this world. I didn't want to bother my friends with their new lives, and I only decided to leave my world for Inuyasha but it didn't work out, so I ended up consumed with grief that I was trapped 500 years in the past in a place with no one" she finished, sniffling as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. He had never heard Kagome speak of herself, for a split second he felt sorry for her. But then he sat there, unknowing what to say. Before he could think of something, she looked up and smiled. "I just want to go and get some sake" she chimed. "Wait here, please" she added with a pleading look. She unwrapped herself from the fur and went to get up. She tripped over Sesshoumaru's leg and waited for the ground to meet her face, however it didn't, as Sesshoumaru had caught her and yanked her back, coincidently onto his lap. Kagome immediately turned red when she realised where she was, and twisted to where she thought his face should be. Little did she know she was only an inch away from his face until he breathed a sweet smelling breath onto her. Sesshoumaru internally growled in amusement, the look of bewilderment on her face mixed with her blushing was just too funny. Did he really have this effect on her? He set her aside and quickly undid his armour, and placed Tenseiga and Bakusaiga against Kagomes bedroom wall. It was getting uncomfortable to wear in a situation like this. He noticed Kagome was now slightly shivering because he had taken his heat away from her. He sighed and took of his favourite white Haori with the red flowers on and threw it over her head. She looked up at him as she squirmed into it and thanked him with a big smile.

"I will retrieve your drink" he said, "it would be unwise for you to bump into walls with breakables in your possession" he added, leaving the room while Kagome pouted and closed her eyes. Kagome waited until she felt his aura move away and raised a silky haori sleeve to her nose and breathed in deep the scent of Sesshoumaru. He smelt different yet similar to past Sesshoumaru. She remembered past Sesshoumaru's scent was like flowers and wet forest, however future Sesshoumaru's was flowers and just a normal fleshy smell, but his unique body scent was intoxicating. Kagome sniffed deeper as she pondered. Sesshoumaru is beautiful, and he is obviously caring if he can save her, and take Rin and Kohaku around with him back in the day. Something in her chest stirred when she remembered his face. The face with the molten gold eyes and the magenta stripes, the purple crescent moon and the sleek silver hair like silk.

Kagome felt heat rush to her face. _'Do I.. Like him?'_ She thought nervously. Then she let out a sigh. _'Even if I did, he is so much better than me, he could do better and he deserves better_.' Kagomes chest twisted as she felt herself get swallowed in her own misery and assumptions.

On the other side of the castle, Sesshoumaru was returning after claiming a large urn of sake and two cups when he ran into Sayuri. He bowed his head slightly. "Mother" he greeted. Sayuri smiled. She was still a little confused at the fact her son from the future was here, but she was indebted to him for saving her Musume. She eyed the sake in his hands and smiled as she smelled Kagomes scent on him. "I am glad you are attempting to make her happy" Sayuri giggled. Sesshoumaru's jaw muscle twitched. "Do not get the wrong impression mother, I am merely making sure she doesn't die again" he huffed while spinning on the spot and walked away. Sayuri resisted breaking out into a loud laughter. _'He can try acting like that but he is my son, and I know what he's like. I hope it works out, Sesshoumaru from the future'_ she thought, while turning and walking towards her private bathhouse to meet with her beloved Koi.

Kagome was in too much of a confused daze to register that Sesshoumaru had returned and most likely witnessed her sniffing his haori. He raised an eyebrow at her and closed the door. He then sat on the bed and almost immediately Kagome grabbed onto his fluff. She stroked it while re amassing herself into his warm softness. Sesshoumaru bit his lip at the feelings going through his tail. He grabbed her wandering hands and occupied them with an empty cup. He untied the lid and started pouring her drink. "Woman" he began, "Please avoid molesting my tail so much" he softly growled at her, his deep voice like velvet. Kagome looked up at him, half blushing. "But, why?" She asked mischievously, groping his tail more after balancing her cup in one hand. Sesshoumaru poured his own drink before setting it down on the side table with the urn. He reached over and grabbed Kagomes tail, roughly massaging it and eliciting a sexual moan from her. Her free hand slapped over her mouth and she looked throughly embarrassed. Sesshoumaru smirked. "That, is why" he chided in a slightly victorious tone.

Kagome blushed and downed her drink. She held out her cup to Sesshoumaru and he just looked at it. "Um, please could you pour me another one.. Mighty Lord fluff" she said in a cutesy tone. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes in irritation and snatched her cup before refilling it and handing it back. She giggled and drank it down fast. Sesshoumaru mentally scoffed at her scent. He had barely began his first cup and she was already intoxicated.

Kagome was drunk alright. She pushed Sesshoumaru down and mounted him, giggling the whole time. Sesshoumaru stared at her, eyes cold.

However she moved her hand to sweep his bangs out of the way, exposing his crescent moon, the symbol of his heritage. She gently stroked the spot and her expression became melancholic. "I remember there's a crescent moon here" she said softly, continuing to brush the spot with her fingers before pulling them away. "It is really beautiful you know, I wish I had one like you!" She mused in a happy tone. Sesshoumaru looked up at her and brushed the spot under her eye. "You do" he replied. Kagome was shocked at two things, his hands gently on her face, and the fact she had somehow acquired a crescent moon. Her eyebrows furrowed. "What, really? But how?" She asked in a shocked voice. Sesshoumaru rolled and she fell off him, clinging to his fluff. "It is a symbol that you are now part of the Moon clan" he answered her, standing up and reclaiming his tail. Kagome nodded then pouted. "Where are you going?" She whined, sad at the sudden disappearance of heat. "I will be going to bed now, woman. It is way past midnight" he answered cold. 'I need to distance myself, why did I do this?' He scolded himself. He stopped when Kagome slammed into his back and wrapped her arms around him. "Sesshoumaru.. If the dreams get too bad again, please can I come into your room." She asked quietly, by now she was trembling. "If I am alone, he will kill me for sure this time" she continued, hot tears welling up in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru twisted his head to look at her, tears streaming down her face, raven hair tousled and sporting his haori. _'Dreams? Kill her? Just what is going on_ ' he mused angrily inside. He turned around and detached her from him. He walked her over to the bed and pulled the blanket over her. She calmed down a little. "Hn" he answered, acknowledging to her that he had neither said yes or ignored her. She could borrow his haori a little longer he thought, perhaps his scent would keep her from disturbing him later. He left the room and made the short journey to his. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. What Kagome said before had really made him feel uneasy. He lay in the dark, trying to push this feeling and many others that has emerged this night away into a deep corner of his mind.

Further down the hallway, past Sesshoumaru stared at the ceiling, silently irritated. _'I found her. Why does he get to have her?'_ He thought, rolling over and closing his eyes. _'Not like I care anyway, we will meet in the dream world soon'_ he thought.

And with that, the 2 demons and Kagome all fell into the lull of sleep, minds back in fond memories of days past.


	11. Bittersweet memories

Kagome was standing in a white place, with Sakura trees and a crescent moon in the bright blue sky. Her heart sped up and she started breaking out in a cold sweat. _'Oh no, I'm here again_ ' she thought in a quiet voice. She turned around and scanned the area around here, no sign of young Sesshoumaru. She ran towards the nearest Sakura tree and climbed it, hiding in its branches. _'Please don't appear, please don't appear'_ she chanted in a mantra inside her mind. She was scared of meeting him in the dreams, and ever since the incident, she hadn't spoke to him. She didn't know what to do. When she was out of her body she could really tell he regretted what he did, and if he came from the future to save her she knew there was a reason, but she was still too scared to approach him. She climbed a little further up the tree to make sure she was immersed in the branches.

It had been a while now, with no sign of him. Kagome relaxed. _'Maybe he isn't coming tonight'_ she thought, body overwhelmed with relief. She started looking through a gap in the branches to get a better look of this place. She decided he wasn't coming and jumped down from the tree and started to look around. For a dream world, it sure was pretty. She walked towards the palace when she got a massive chill up her spine, and she instantly had the feeling she was being watched. Fear overcame Kagome, and she started spinning around, trying to get a glimpse of her predator. She heard a grunt behind her and span, it was him. He was looking down at her with cold eyes and a stoic expression. Her eyes widened and she went to run away but a clawed hand grabbed her wrist and prevented her from doing so. "Let me go!" Kagome screamed at him. "I don't want to die again" she continued while pulling wildly at his grip. He scowled at her and pushed her so she fell on the ground. "Make no mistake, woman, I could easily kill you again any time I like. But that would benefit me in no ways besides being rid of your annoying self. You are right to fear me, but I cannot harm you again." He spat, before turning and walking away. Kagome was left alone, in a scared trembling heap on the floor before everything started spinning and she was immersed in black.

She woke with a start to see it was still night time. She leapt out of bed and ran out of her door, only to collide with the Sesshoumaru she had just faced moments ago. He glared at her and she let out a squeak before grabbing the nearest wall and half bolting half feeling the way for future Sesshoumaru's door. She ran in and closed the door behind her, leaning against it while shaking. After a few moments she composed herself and turned around, thinking she might have woken him up, however he remained quiet, so she assumed he was still sleeping. She walked up to the side of the bed with the most room and bowed. "Pardon the intrusion" she said quietly and crawled under his quilt. She crawled close until she gathered she was next to him and rested her head against his arm while curled in a Fetal position, hands grasping his haori she still wore tightly. She breathed in his luscious scent and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Sesshoumaru awoke at the first signs of the sun rising. As his aura fanned out he immediately became aware of the presence next to him. He looked down at her and sighed. _'Troublesome woman_ ' he thought in his mind, attempting to get up and leave, however his beast had other ideas. His eyes made the mistake of sweeping her body and noticing how unbelievably tempting she looked, laying sprawled with his haori wpartially open, exposing some of her breast, tousled hair and flushed skin, not to mention her scent was a mix of him, sweet sake and Sakura petals. He gazed at her, his beast pushing him forward. He quickly regained control and cursed himself for that little slip up. He got up and fixed his sleeping robe, and made his way to the bathhouse, a scowl on his face the whole way there.

Kagome stirred and stretched. Her eyes snapped open when she remembered where she was, and she moved her arm across the sheet, however Sesshoumaru wasn't here, she couldn't feel his aura nearby. She pouted. _'Maybe I chased him off'_ she thought inside sadly. Rolling over and exposing a dangerous amount of thigh. Kagome breathed in deep the smell of Sesshoumaru before pushing herself up and attempting to get up. She staggered over to the door and felt the wall back to her own room. Once she was there, she sat down on the floor and rested her head on the bed. She sighed. _'What is going on with me_?' She thought. _'It seems that I really am starting to like future Sesshoumaru_ ' she mused. _'Like he'd ever want to be with me_ ' she continued, grabbing her tail angrily. _'I don't even know what I am anymore_ '

As she continued moping she decided it would be a good idea to get ready for training. For some reason she was reluctant to take off Sesshoumaru's haori, but she couldn't let any damage get to it. She pulled it off, wrapped it up and felt around until she found what she was looking for. She opened the draw hid it inside with all her personal things. _'Heh, no one will find it in there_ ' she mused. She paused and wondered why she was going to such lengths to keep it hidden. She groaned and shook her head, and began to clothe herself in fighting gear. After what took longer than expected, she somehow managed to tie her sash in a rather unsightly manner, pushed a sword through the sash so she had one on each side, and tied her hair into a high ponytail. It was good to feel her swords again, she didn't feel weak anymore. But she was still blinded, she would have to be careful not to seriously injure herself. She didn't want to walking around with a missing limb just like Sesshoumaru once did.

She closed her door behind her and tried to remember the way to the training field, but her mind failed her and she couldn't remember the mental map she'd made. She stood there pondering what to do when the aura of young Sesshoumaru sauntered up to her. She breathed in. Yep, definitely his scent. She thought about running but there was no where for her to go. She put one hand behind her head and did an awkward smile. "Um.. I don't suppose you could direct me to the training field?" She asked nervously. Past Sesshoumaru stared at her stone cold before grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the destination.

Kagome jumped as his hand grabbed hers and he began pulling her in different directions, and the smell of fresh air grew stronger. _'At least he's trying to help_ ' she thought inside, still nervous. They reached the field and Kagome caught wind of Inutaisho's scent. "Took your sweet time, Kagome!" He joked. Kagome blushed slightly and broke free of Sesshoumaru, trotting up to Inutaisho. Sesshoumaru turned and walked over to a tree on the edge of the field, and claimed it as his viewing spot. Inutaisho patted Kagome on the head. "Now, musume, you'll have to be very careful, mastering just your ears will take more than a day or so. And it has been a while since you last trained so first things first we must build that muscle back up!" He finished, placing a newfound fire into Kagomes heart. She grinned and nodded, unsheathing her beautiful twin blades. Inutaisho stood before her, holding a thick cleaving blade. Kagome shifted into a battle stance and Inutaisho growled to mark the start of the spar.

He lunged forwards and Kagome heard the grass under his feet rustle and she quickly rolled out of the way. He circled Kagome so she would get used to the noise of the enemy walking on the ground. She then closed her eyes and channeled all her focus into her hearing. The next time Inutaisho took off, she was able to hear the wind rustle through his clothes, and block with her blades effectively. They sparred dangerously for a few more hours until Kagome misinterpreted Inutaisho's action and left herself wide open. She was slit shallowly across the chest with the blade and she yelped in pain. Inutaisho dropped his blade and dashed towards her, but she swung her foot under his legs and tripped him over. She stood over him, foot keeping him down. She looked down at him, panting, sweating and grinning. She pointed her blades towards his general direction. "I win this round, Otou-San" she chimed. Inutaisho lay there in shock, supirsed at her endurance, and in the distance, 2 pairs of golden eyes had been watching from separate locations.

After a well earned bath and excitedly chatting with Sayuri in the bath, the two woman went back to Kagomes room and Sayuri dressed Kagomes wound. "Musume, I am glad to see you smiling again" Kagome giggled, picking out some elegant silks for Kagome to wear to dinner. Kagome smiled and stroked the cloths over her chest. "It was really fun, it made me happy to be able to fight like that in this condition" she mused, feeling her way over to the draws to check on Sesshoumaru's haori. She felt around in the draw and felt the material of the Haori as the scent of him wafted to her nose. She quickly stood up and closed the draw, directing her attention to her hair. Sayuri had watched the whole thing with a mischievous smirk, knowing who's haori that was. She giggled and started wrapping Kagome up in soft silk, chatting about the day's events and upcoming things.

The two woman made their appearance in the dining hall, Kagome led by Sayuri. This time, Sayuri has dressed Kagome up in a beautiful yellow silk kimono with white butterflies on it, and the big sash tied into a big bow right under her chest. She looked stunning, and the males made that obvious as soon as she entered. Sayuri shot Inutaisho a mischievous look which said _'look what I did_ ' while she grinned at him. Inutaisho retaliated with a raised eyebrow and a swift glance at the two sitting opposite him. As usual they had stoic expressions, but their eyes were locked onto Kagomes smiling form, mesmerised. Inutaisho grinned back at his Koi and sighed inside. _'We may be able to salvage this mess just yet_ ' he thought, his inner beast nodding in agreement with him.

While Kagome was eating her food with a spoon ( she had the castle blacksmiths forge her one and gained many looks of confusion when she explained what it was for since she could no longer use chopsticks without dropping food everywhere - awkward ) she was deep in thought, one hand holding her spoon and the other caressing the side of her eye. She thought about if this curse would ever be broken, if she would make it back to the Feudal era, see her friends again, Rin and Shippous relationship blossom, Miroku and Sangos children grow up, what would happen to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha.

Just the name brought back bittersweet memories of days long past, things like the feelings she used to have for him, all the things they used to talk about, the quest for the jewel shards. All of that was so long ago, almost 5 years since it began and 1 since she had returned from the future. That reminded her, she was almost 21 soon. A wave of sadness washed over her. It seemed like just yesterday she was sitting in the sun having picnicks with Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara and Inuyasha in her middle school uniform, her only cares were exams and the bad stuff with Kikyo. How the times had changed, they were all supposed to be together forever but everyone had gone their separate ways, and she was now 400 years in the past with a curse and 2 Sesshoumaru's. She laughed internally, what a situation she was in.

Deciding her appetite had abandoned her, she placed her spoon down. She stood up and with a bow of her head, excused herself, feeling her way along the back of the chairs until she was close enough to the exit to know where she was going. 4 pairs of eyes looked after her in shock, all wanting to comfort her, but none reached out, as they knew Kagome just wanted to be alone from the feel of her aura. She walked towards the room in a miserable haze, bumping into things until one of the worried servants, an Inu Yokai called Soushi, helped her back to her room. She bowed and closed the door, sliding down against the back of it and crying In silent anguish, over many things. Her tears burned her eyes, she was angry. Angry at Inuyasha for trapping her here and leaving her, angry at this curse and being blinded, angry at Sesshoumaru for treating her like a toy, angry at feeling completely lost, angry at how fast time past by. She sobbed, her heart shrouded in misery. She crawled over to her draw and pulled out two things, Sesshoumaru's haori, and Inuyashas beads of subjugation, which they had made the decision to painstakingly remove when they realised things weren't going to work out. She grasped them both tightly and resumed her place against the door, breathing in the smell of Sesshoumaru while breathing shakily. His smell is the only thing that kept her from tipping over the emotional edge, plummeting into despair.

In the next room, future Sesshoumaru could smell the salt, and feel the misery emanating through the wall. He stared out the window, gazing at the beautiful silent moon, in a crescent form, matching his forehead. He knew she was crying, he knew she was sad, but he didn't move a muscle, he just lay there. In the room on the other side of Kagomes, past Sesshoumaru was also gazing at the moon. The scent and smell was making him uncomfortable, he knew the woman he has once rescued and once killed was in pain, but not physical pain. He wanted to help, but he didn't know what to do. He was an almighty dog demon, he did not know how to deal with a womans emotional pain. He lay there, wanting to comfort her but scared to reach out, listening intently to the woman's silent pleas for help.


	12. Denial of the Taiyokai

**Glad to hear you guys are enjoying it so far. I drew a little something when I was thinking of this fanfic, so I tweaked it :D**

 **My sketch of past Sesshoumaru, pulling the bitchiest out of character face possible XD**

9TqCHGd

 **Also I messed up the IG name in the pic. My IG is not , I just get sick of writing this long ass name XD**

It had been 2 weeks since Kagome had started her training with Inutaisho, and it was safe to say, both Sesshoumaru's were avoiding her. Kagome sighed as Sayuri dragged a comb through her hair, humming to herself. Sayuri caught Kagomes sigh and rubbed her shoulders. "What's up, musume?" She asked in a soothing tone. Kagome sighed again, she had been caught out. Nothing could get past Sayuri and her motherly instincts. "Okaa-San, this all makes my head hurt. The Sesshoumaru I already knew from the future who I barely have spoke with came 400 years through time to resurrect me with Tenseiga, from when he killed me in his current past self. Why though? Does that mean I start meaning something to him? But I don't know how, he is so cold and silent and emotionless Sayuri, I don't know what to do anymore, and to top it off, they've both been avoiding me for weeks!" Kagome angrily growled, turning around and pushing herself into Sayuri's arms for comfort. Sayuri looked down with sad eyes at her adopted daughter. "Musume.. " she began. "I really don't know what to say. It seems like the one you know from the future does like you, but you know how Sesshoumaru is, and unless it's anger, he barely shows his emotions. He probably doesn't how to cope!" She giggled.

Kagome let out a dry laugh and sighed again. Sayuri looked down at her and started stroking her head. "Well, forgive me if I am mistaken" Sayuri began in a mischievous tone. "But I think you like the Sesshoumaru from your time quite a lot" she giggled. "Why else would you hide his haori?" She continued. Kagome pushed Sayuri away and fell onto her bottom. "No, okaa-San it's not like that really! I mean yeah he's beautiful but but" she tried to argue but had no reason. She lowered her head in defeat, and Sayuri smiled a triumphant grin. Kagome pulled her knees up and rested her head on them. "But even if I did have feelings for Sesshoumaru, I don't know if I could be with him Okaa-San. I want to be loved, I want someone who's not afraid to express their love for me, who talks with a lot and laughs. Sesshoumaru is too different, I don't even know if he is capable of that. I've never even seen him smile, and he's barely spoken to me in general. It would be too crushing." Kagome finished in a serious tone.

Sayuri looked down at Kagome with shock and pulled her back into her arms, hot tears from Kagome soaking through her kimono. "I'm sorry okaa-san" Kagome squeaked, before bursting into tears. Sayuri cradled Kagome and stroked her head. She knew her Musume had been keeping in these feelings for a long time, and that she was saddened about many things. She knew at some point, her Musume would leave her for at least 400 years, only to meet in the future again. It was her destiny to become Kagomes adoptive mother, and she would make sure she stayed strong, and that she was happy, even if it wasn't with Sesshoumaru.

After the evening meal, Kagome brought a urn of sake and a cup with her to her room. She sat on the window frame, sipping her sweet drink slowly while feeling the cool night breeze on her skin, deep in thought. While she was thinking, she suddenly remembered her birthday, and now it would be soon now that winter was approaching. She groaned and whispered "I don't want to turn 21.. Now I'm even closer to dying" in a miserable tone. After a few seconds, a cold voice from under her responded. "Perhaps you will not die and stop ageing, depending on who you take as your mate". With a squeal Kagome jumped and lost her balance on the window. Being in a tipsy state, she lost her balance more than usual and toppled out of the window. She expected to meet the ground and her head smashed everywhere, however that didn't happen, she was in a air of strong arms which smelled of wet nature and followers. It was him.

Kagome stayed still, frozen in fear, unseeing eyes wide with shock. Past Sesshoumaru made a ' _tsk_ ' sound and set her down on the floor. "How long will you fear me, woman?" He snarled, holding her hand tightly. Kagome looked at the floor. "What did you mean before?" She asked, ignoring his last question.

With a grunt young Sesshoumaru sat down besides her and threw his fluff over her shoulders. He gazed up at the moon and exhaled slowly. "If you were to take a Yokai for a mate, you would become bonded for life. You are supposed to feel each other's pain, and you also share eachothers lifespan. So if you mated a Yokai you would live for hundreds of years." He finished, uncomfortable at the subject. Kagome grabbed his fluff and started playing with it absentmindedly. "I see.. What happens if I choose a human?" She asked curiously, soulless grey orbs unknowingly staring right at Sesshoumaru. He tensed under her gaze and shifted in position. "Nothing will happen and the curse will remain intact it seems" he snorted.

Kagome put her hand on her head and sighed. "Great, so I'm forced to mate with a Yokai if I want my sight back" she almost growled.

Sesshoumaru looked at her wide eyed. "Is their a problem with that?" He mused at her, closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall behind him. Kagome shuffled and crossed her legs. "Well, yes and no." She started. "You see, most Yokai I know are arrogant" she gestured at Sesshoumaru which earned her a scowl in return. "They think of woman as weak, and humans too. I doubt they would be happy finding out I was once and maybe still a human. They also would want a powerful mate I would assume. I mean it it was me and I had to live in an era like this where you are constantly fighting for your life, I wouldn't want a weakling dragging me down,". 'Just like I did to Inuyasha' she thought in a cold tone. "And there's the fact that I don't know if many Yokai that are exactly loving and affectionate. I will just end up getting used and trapped in a relationship I don't want. I would rather be blind forever than suffer that" Kagome finished In a sad tone.

Past Sesshoumaru looked at her in shock. He then composed himself and let out a "Hn"

Kagome sighed. "Although it doesn't seem like I'll be returned to the Feudal era if I don't mate, so I'm trapped back even further than I should be until this happens. I don't know what to do anymore." She mused sadly, despair welling up inside of her.

Young Sesshoumaru eyed her carefully. He cleared his throat and fixed his gaze onto her face. "May I ask how you happened to have such an effect on this Sesshoumaru in the future that he ended up coming back in time to save you from himself" he asked in a cold serious tone.

Kagome laughed dryly. "Honestly, I don't know, this must be some future event I don't know about yet because the last of him I saw in the feudal era was when he came to drop his ward off at the village where my Kitsune friend lives and we briefly spoke, definitely not enough to go through all this trouble, I mean he _did_ try to kill me like 3 times already" she giggled.

"Oh, it's hard to think of you both as the same person even though you both sound so alike, it's messing me up" she giggled, sticking her tongue out.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and let out a sigh. This woman was exhausting, but also satisfying to converse with. Sesshoumaru reached over to her and draped his class across her neck. She jumped, shivered and then turned to him with a confused look on her face. "This Sesshoumaru regrets his earlier mistake and wishes you will forgive him" he spat sourly, obviously not used to apologising. Kagome was taken back at his declaration but burst out laughing. He scowled at her and turned away. Kagome came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his body, nuzzling him. "I hereby forgive this mighty Sesshoumaru" she announced in a mischievous voice, grinning like a child. Sesshoumaru didn't react, he was too absorbed in her soft warmth that she radiated. Her heat and smell resonated with everything in his entire being, and she was so close he could hear her heart and breathing. His inner beast stirred and let lose a craving for this woman over Sesshoumaru's whole body. He shivered, he had never felt anything like this, he didn't know what it was but he wouldn't accept this. _'Stop this, I will not fall for an irritating woman like that who fell with one sweep of my claws. She is weak, I will not be burdened with this.'_ He growled at his beast, which fought back, desperate to claim this woman. As logic fight with desire, his mind raced and he swiftly stood up and started walking away, leaving a confused Kagome sat by herself in the moonlight.

Kagome sighed and sat there, missing the warmth of Sesshoumaru. She realised she liked future Sesshoumaru, but what about this young one? Could you even like two people at once. She thought about the possible outcomes of resolving this situation. If Sesshoumaru did become her mate, does that mean they would have to make love? Kagome blushed and pulled her legs up. She was a shy virgin who was nothing compared to a beautiful, sexy demoness. Sesshoumaru past and future was a strong, powerful top caliber Yokai, he deserved way better and she wouldn't trap him into a relationship with her, he deserved the best. However, her mind betrayed her and images of Sesshoumaru licking her neck and thighs flooded her mind and she felt an ache between her legs. Kagome grabbed it to stop the ache and moaned at the feeling.

Past Sesshoumaru, leaning against a wall while fighting himself caught wind of the woman's smell, but it was spicy and enticing. Upon inhaling this scent, his beast half got the better of him and propelled his legs at full speed until he was standing before her. He looked at the woman, shocked at his sudden arrival, disheveled haori, messy hair, flushed cheeks and wet juicy lips. He kneeled down with her and raised her head with his hand. She was almost panting, and it drove his beast crazy. Kagome was suprised. Past Sesshoumaru had made a sudden reappearance and now held her head up. She blushed even harder, he could definitely smell her, there's no way he couldn't. Suddenly, warm soft lips crashed onto hers and pushed her down into the grass. A hot feeling ripped through her entire body and set off butterflies in her stomach.

Sesshoumaru caressed her lips for a minute with his before he deepened the kiss, tongue making its entry into her mouth, caressing her own tongue and exploring her mouth. He pushed his hips against her heat and smothered her with his body. Her tongue danced around his, flirting with his sharp fangs, which oddly only served to arouse her further. She grabbed his kimono tightly and accidentally let slip an incredibly sexy moan. Sesshoumaru grabbed her hair and playfully bit her lips. The urge to bite her flushed porcelain neck was almost overtaking him. He broke away, Kagome left panting for breath, her scent and taste intoxicating young Sesshoumaru like a drug. He looked at her, still fighting his inside battle. He jumped up and briskly walked back into the castle, heading for his room. He scolded his beast, angry at this, yet at the same time he was throughly thrilled and he desired more of it. Unable to deal with this vicious clash of emotions, he threw himself into his bed and tried to clear his mind before he killed something in frustration.

Inutaisho had witnessed his son storm past, a mix of angry and excited. He also smelled of Kagome and faint arousal. Inutaisho chucked as he felt his sons aura move further away. _'How childish, he is in denial of his feelings right now_ ' he mused, returning to his scroll, amused at this unusual Sesshoumaru behaviour.

Kagome sat in shock at what had happened. She never expected to receive a kiss from Sesshoumaru, especially not as passionate as that. Half of her was overjoyed, wallowing in happiness and adrenaline, but the other half of her was sad. Why was he doing this? He deserved way better and she would tell him if this happened again. Her lips burned and were tender to the touch, Sesshoumaru had not been gentle. She blushed and dragged herself off the floor, legs shaking like a newborn. She made her way back to her room in her torn state and started tearing off her clothes. _'One more day, then he can have it back'_ she thought, pulling his haori out of the draw and inhaling his scent while wrapping it around her naked body. She climbed into her bed and fell asleep with tears falling down her cheeks, desperately trying to escape the war in her mind and heart.

On the other side of the castle, in a tree near the main wall, future Sesshoumaru sat, a small blue fragment of Meido stone in his hands. He had found it earlier in the day embedded in Tenseiga when it was pulsing strongly and it had temporarily allowed him to contact the Sayuri in the future. They had been speaking for almost an hour now, Sesshoumaru explaining everything that happened. Sayuri sighed and scolded Sesshoumaru. "Why are you avoiding her? She is the one fated to be your mate Sesshoumaru, no one else. Wether it be you or the Sesshoumaru here, that's fine but no one else can mate her, I hope you understand the Importance of this!" She barked at him.

He scowled at the moon. 'This just gets more irritating as time goes by' he thought in his mind, his beast countering his negativity with an image of Kagome in his bed, disheveled clothes and flushed cheeks. He pushed it out of his mind and growled. "Then what?" He spat, wishing this whole ordeal would be done with already. "Sesshoumaru, when the fate is corrected, the me and you right now from 400 years in the future will cease to exist. Fate will be corrected and we will start again from that moment you two have truly fell in love. We will close our eyes and our bodies will disappear, only to wake up as our past selves and relive time correctly until you meet eachother again in the future, she needs only speak your name and you will remember everything. We will be reborn Into our previous selves and Kagome will return to the Feudal Era." She finished.

Sesshoumaru snarled in disgust. "We mate then I don't see her for 400 years and I might not even remember her? What a happy relationship!" he snapped at Sayuri. She hissed and really wished she could slap him right now. "Sesshoumaru what is 400 years compared to the rest of your life?" She stabbed. He growled and his eyes bled red for a moment, aura flaring. "And what if I don't want her, mother?" He continued in a low, dangerous voice. Sayuri scoffed and chuckled slightly. "Just you wait and see what the future brings, Sesshoumaru". And with that, the power emanating from the Meido stone went dissipated, leaving an angry Sesshoumaru about to kill something in a tree, mind conflicted.

400 years in the future, Sayuri huffed and sat down, stressed out from the idiocy of her son. A figure sat in the corner of her room, chuckled at her frustration. "I guess he never changes, not even after all this time" a male voice mused. "I hope Kagome will be okay, and that he will make the right choice." He continued.

"Come now" Sayuri replied. "If he has a shred of insight he will, many futures are resting on him, including mine, Kagomes, Inutaisho's, yours" she finished.

She walked over and stroked the hair of the male, showing comfort. "It will be over soon" she mused, looking at the Orange horizon marking the break of dawn.

A light breeze blew through, and 2 heads of silver hair stared wilfully at the sunrise, praying for a better future.

 **A/N. Apologies for any spelling errors I've woken up this morning with a cold and it's hard to stay focused on reading. I hope you like my story so far and there's still a lot to come up!**

 **What is Kagome? Which Sesshoumaru does Kagome like the most? Who will win her heart first? :o *dramatic music***

 **We'll find out soon! Hope you all enjoy this as much as I do!**


	13. Periods and predicaments

It had been a week since either Sesshoumaru had said a word to Kagome, and it made her nervous. She was confused at everything going on, she had feelings for Sesshoumaru and his past self even kissed her. She cradled her head in her hands, wishing she could just escape through the well to go back home. She didn't know how Sesshoumaru felt and she was scared to ask. She had known him for a long time now and knew what he was like. Anxiety twisted in her stomach and she decided to go have a soak in the indoor hot springs located at the other side of the biggest garden.

It was evening, and dinner had finished a little while ago, and as usual, both Sesshoumaru's had taken a swift leave. Her stomach did a flip, the only reason Sesshoumaru was in this predicament was because of her, and she was overcome with guilt that she was being a burden to him. _'There's no way he would return my feelings when I'm causing him so much trouble_ ' she whimpered inside, while walking across the garden towards the smell of wet plants and sulphur.

Her hand hit the door and she knew she had arrived. She pushed it open and walked in, the full brunt of the hot spring smell almost knocking her over. She walked in and deducted that no one else was here, so she undressed quickly and hopped in, muscles rejoicing in happiness at the reward for all her training with Inutaisho. After sitting in the water for a while, Kagome started to get cramps near her abdomen and there was a slight smell of iron coming from the water. Kagome froze, it had been over half a year since she had her last period. Infact, she forgot it even existed. She cursed herself and exited the hot spring to dry off and get dressed so she could run back to her room as quickly as possible.

She stumbled awkwardly trying to walk fast without crashing into anything, constantly sniffing the air. The cramps seemed to rapidly increase in pain, and before long Kagome was on the damp grass, doubled in pain. Something warm trickled down her leg and her heart skipped a beat. She wiped it with her finger and sniffed it. _'Blood_ ' she whispered in her mind In a quiet voice. This wasn't good, she didn't want anyone else to smell her and discover her like this. "Okaa-san!" She yelled, voice breaking under the strain of her strong abdominal pain. No response, tears started forming in her eyes. She pushed herself up and weakly started stumbling towards the direction of the castle smells. "Okaaaaa-San" she yelled again, as loud as she could in her weakened state. _'Damn, why now_?' She thought, angry at herself.

As she was stumbling and mewing in pain towards the castle, a strong demonic aura washed over her. _'Just great_ ' she thought to herself. _'Either Sesshoumaru is definitely not what I need right now'_ Kagome vision began to go blurry as she lay down in the cool damp grass, worried if anyone would ever find her as she slowly bled out with intense abdominal pain alone and scared.

Future Sesshoumaru had been sitting in his room musing about some things when the sharp tint of iron reached his nose. He bolted up, eyes blood red and growling. This wasn't just any blood, it was _that kind of_ blood, heat blood. He burst out of his room and walked at a brisk pace down the corridor towards the smell, shortly after making a turn out into the open garden and towards the sheltered hot springs. It was then he saw Kagome in a crumpled heap, moaning the word "ouch" and clawing her abdomen. Now he was right Infront of her, the smell pieced him even more. His inner beast was roaring, demanding to be put and mate this female. He growled at it in annoyance, times like this he really hated to be born a Yokai. Controlling the inner beast around a female in heat was almost impossible. A wave of heat washed over him and his groin stirred. _'Not good_ ' his voice of reason rang out inside his head, almost inaudible by the sounds of the wailing beast. He looked at her flushed face and slight perspiration, and couldn't hold it back any longer.

He kneeled down and grabbed her face, inhaling her intoxicating smell before crashing his lips onto hers. Kagome was shocked but slightly anticipated a situation like this. His kiss was rough and passionate, full of desire and need. Yet she was confused, she was pretty sure future Sesshoumaru did not return her feelings. She didn't want what he was doing but her heart was going to burst of happiness that it was him. He bit her lip gently and forced entry into her mouth. Kagome was immobilised by the oral pleasure he was giving her. Her happiness was shattered when a hideous wave of pain came over her body and she broke away to scream and curl up. This was all Sesshoumaru needed to break out of his beasts hold, scoop her up and race back to her room. He held her high up so she would not feel the result of what her scent had incurred.

After he kicked her door open and dropped her on the bed, he knew he had to go and get Sayuri, for if he lingered a moment longer he would be drawn back into her seductive trap and things would get messy.

He bolted out of the room and charged towards Sayuri's scent, desperately trying to ignore the beasts screaming and wailing as it rattled around like an animal in a cage, wanting to break free and go and lavish the woman he left behind in her room. As he stormed onwards, he was confuses as to why Kagome had stirred this kind of reaction out of him. Normally any fe,ale Yokai he had came across In heat was no where near this bad, and he could ignore it with ease. But this woman? Was it because he had known her for a long time and they had even fought alongside eachother? Or the way she captivated him with her graceful swordsmanship even though she was blind? Or the way she looked at his human ward with the eyes of a mother? He had never considered these things until he was told she had to be mated by him, why did they pop into his mind now? He growled and pushed his thoughts out of his mind as he reached his mothers chambers and burst in without knocking.

Kagome rolled around in agony, it felt as if she had been Impaled on a pitch fork and it was being dragged around. Why did her period hurt so much? Was it because she didn't have it for over half a year? Maybe it was spurred by the change in her body. She stifled a scream and grit her teeth. The pain was absolutely unbearable, she wished she would fall unconscious and not have to suffer. She did nothing to deserve all the pain she had received this last 6 months, she started to wonder if some psycho God or creep demon had it out for her. A sharp jolt of pain had fresh tears burning her eyes. _'That's it_ ' she thought, _'I'm sorry, Sayuri_ '. She finished before standing up and with a strong push from her left leg, slamming herself headfirst into the wall. The pain quickly started dissipating as the White world grew black and a warm feeling pooled in the top of her head.

Sayuri raced towards Kagomes room, shocked by what Sesshomaru had told her. Her motherly instinct arose and she was worried sick, nerves emerging from the pit of her stomach like a volcanic eruption. As she followed the scent of blood, heat and tears, her heart skipped a beat in fright as she turned into Kagomes open door and saw her Musume laying on the floor, pain coming from between her thighs and from the top of her head. A dark red stain was on the wall above her, signalling this is where her head made contact. Sayuri's blood ran cold in realisation when she clicked what her daughter had did. "Musume" she whispered, tears forming In her eyes as she gently picked up Kagome and stroked her cheek. Inutaisho appeared at the door, concern etched on his face. She nodded at him and followed him out of the room as they carried Kagome up to the top floor of the East Wing, to a room covered in talismans and enchantments, and also a barrier.

Inutaisho couldn't enter the barrier but Sayuri did, and she placed Kagome down onto the futon and patted her head. "Koi, please go get the female healers, and also bring Kurumu, Yukiji and Aktio. I think she is in heat, but something is wrong, it should not be his bad" she said, sadness in her voice. Inutaisho lay a hand on Sayuri's shoulder to reassure her before turning and leaving hurriedly.

Outside of the castle walls, a few miles north, a string of demon corpses lay battered and broken, and future Sesshoumaru in the middle of them, eyes burning red and covered in blood. After dropping Kagome off, he had left the castle to distance himself. He would not be able to be where he could smell her, otherwise his beast would drive him to insanity. He ran further away, finally ridding himself of her scent, although it still lingered on him a bit. He sat against a tree after hours of running and let the damp night breeze cleanse him. After finally being able to relax after what felt like an eternity, he scowled at nothing and ran a clawed hand through his hair. This was bad, he had never lost control like this and his beast had nearly taken him over. It was her, there was something about her. Her scent, her involvement, just her, and it was driving him crazy. He stared up at the moon and twinkling stars and wondered how everything would be when it was supposedly "corrected".

As Kagome faded in and out of conciousness, unbearable pain forcing her back to the void, all she could think about was the roaring heat that still burned on her lips, and had slightly quelled the raging pain. His kiss was so passionate and full of desire and want, it called to everything in her being, Future Sesshoumaru's kiss was way more better than young Sesshoumaru's kiss. Maybe it was because she had feelings for future Sesshoumaru? But why not the other? They were the same person. But there was something about older Sesshoumaru, they had fought together, against eachother, fought for friends, and for freedom from the curse of the jewel and Naraku. She had watched him learn compassion and even grow stronger. Compared to his younger self who had deemed her a toy and sliced her throat open, he matured considerably in a few hundred years. As Kagome drifted between worlds, an image of her kissing Sesshoumaru under a tree with red leaves, surrounded by fallen leaves under a beautiful sunset came to mind. _'A vision? Or maybe just my desire'_ she thought, before she was consumed by the darkness of unconciousness.

 **A/N. Sorry for the long wait, I had some problems :v**.


	14. The girl who made the wrong choice

Sayuri sat by Kagomes side In the enchanted room, concerned look on her face. The heat that had overtaken her Musume was unnatural and strong, perhaps caused by stress? She wiped Kagomes forehead with another damp rag, hoping her Musume wasn't in too much pain. Kagome had lost a lot of blood after this started and was very weak, her body was racked with cramps and waves of hot sweat. Sayuri didn't know what to do, there was no medicine for anything like this, and there was no explanation to why it had came on so strong, or at all after so long. In order to get to the bottom of this, she would have to ask her Musume some awkward questions when she finally awoke.

2 days ago, past Sesshoumaru had arrived home from his 2 day border patrol of the western lands. As soon as he had gotten near the castle, all he could smell was heat, and her. The second the sweet smell entered his nose all of his senses went ballistic and he couldn't hold on. He ran off in the opposite direction and after quite a few miles, began tearing everything apart to sate the hunger of his inner beast, practically screaming to get out. After some time, he reached a clearing where everything had already been torn apart. This confused him, until he ran into the familiar aura of his future self, standing amass a pile of bodies and trees, soaked in blood, hair and all.

He saw future Sesshoumaru look up and acknowledge him. He flinched at the pure power and intensity in the stare from his older self. _'Will I really become this way?_ ' He wondered, but broken out of his musings as older Sesshoumaru lunged at him with his toxic claws, narrowly missing a dazed version of his younger self.

He lashed out again and again with his poison whip at younger Sesshoumaru, making contact and breaking his skin. Young Sesshoumaru hissed in displeasure as he was struck more than he could strike.

Future Sesshoumaru smirked internally. ' _It seems he, I, have far to go until he is a seasoned veteran such as myself.'_ He thought, sending one final blow of his whip right across past Sesshoumaru's arm.

Past Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red and he lunged back at his future self, viciously swiping with his claws. His future self blocked but past Sesshoumaru quickly caught him in a sucker punch to the jaw. Future Sesshoumaru scowled and stared at his past self, who was baring his teeth at him. His future self sighed and turned to walk away. Annoyed at this sudden attack, past Sesshoumaru jumped to block his way.

"Why did you attack this Sesshoumaru?" He growled at his future self, expression cold and seething.

His future self continued to walk until he was stopped by his past selfs tail catching his leg like a whip. Future Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to face his younger self.

Expression cold and eyes sharp enough to kill a hundred men, he stood tall, staring down at his younger self.

"It is because of your stupidity that I am now trapped here until that girl is mated by a Sesshoumaru. She is everything I stand against and as I recall she was once a filthy ningen that followed my half breed brother around the country side in garments less than a prostitute would wear. I barely know her and quite frankly do not wish to know her and then I am told she is going to be my mate in future? I will not stand for this" he barked bitterly at his younger self, who stood there wide eyed at this statement.

His past self quickly collected himself and scowled at his future self. "Hnn" was all he could muster before turning and walking away, calmed down and side tracked from thoughts of Kagome thanks to himself, literally.

Unknowingly to both Sesshoumaru's, a dark slender figure with no aura whatsoever had been hiding in the nearest tree, channeling the whole ordeal telepathically to Kagome. The figure snickered evilly, and mocked Kagome, who had just been shown future Sesshoumaru badmouthing her. The figure broke out in fits of laughter. _'Never going to break your curse now, are you?'_ And with that, it slipped into the dark shadows of the night and dissipated.

Kagome felt like she was seeing from the point of view of another, and she witnessed both Sesshoumaru fighting, and then future Sesshoumaru's outburst. She felt like a knife had just been pushed through her chest. _'Is that really how he thinks of me_?' She thought inside, mixed feelings of sadness, betrayal, hurt, anguish building up inside of her like a raging vortex. _'I knew I wasn't good enough for him but basically hearing him say it is so wounding_ ' she squeaked inside, not knowing what to do anymore. She knew she was supposed to "mate" him and break the curse, but if he felt this way how would she ever change it? Neither him or his past self would accept her. Kagome opened her eyes to see she was alone, and for now the pain was not so bad. She turned over in her futon and sighed. It was time to push her feelings for Sesshoumaru into a dark corner of her mind and lock them up there until they were gone.

Memories of future Sesshoumaru's lips on her sprung to mind and she grabbed her head and cradled it as hot tears spilled down her cheeks and into her hair.

'What should I do?' Was her main thought, as she pondered all possibilities. _'I don't want to have a mate, or a husband. Sesshoumaru is way to good for me, Inuyasha left me. I can't stay here with this other Sesshoumaru either, and Sayuri is mated to Inutaisho, I can't demand all her attention for my own selfish needs.'_ She mused, constantly on the verge of tears. _'I will just sneak away, then future Sesshoumaru can return to the feudal era and everyone can get on with their lives. I just have no place anywhere anymore.. At least not one I can get back to_.' She thought quietly. She closed her eyes and let her mind flood with memories of her real world. Her moms cooking, grandpa and his anti demon charms, her younger brother Sota and his girlfriend Hitomi, who she and Inuyasha had helped work things out, and after all this time they were still together. She missed her own home, and her friends at school. She wiped a tear away from her eye. _'God fucking damn it Kagome, why did you chose this world? WHY? It was such a mistake to pick Inuyasha, even he left me with nothing but pain, when he was supposed to be by my side and protect me forever. He even said he was born for me. Where they just lies aswell?'_

Kagomes mind was a swirling vortex of dangerous emotions. She wanted to leave, but if she did in her current state, she would be easy pray for anything with a decent nose. Not to mention Sayuri probably wouldn't even let her go that far. Kagomes happy and cheerful spirit had died out, and she was starting to become permanently miserable. It was just something after another always happening to her, and she couldn't deal being around those two rollercoaster Sesshoumaru's anymore. One minuted they hated her, and the next they were kissing her! She scowled. They were men, they probably just wanted one thing. She obviously wasn't good enough for a partner but something else however. She growled slightly and sat up. What was she going to do? The question rang around her head like a bell.

After thinking of a few scenarios, she decided the best would be to leave the castle after she had recovered from this heat / period thing, and never come back. All she had to do was bide her time and wait for the perfect moment.

As Kagome lay in the bed suffering, she felt a wierd sensation in her body. Like her strength was slowly being sucked out of her. She was used to being ill but this was completely different, and her gut feeling was jumping all over the place. She pulled herself up into a sitting position and rested her head on her knees. She really had just enough of everything, and all she could do was curse herself for deciding to come and stay with Inuyasha when he was immature and unstable. She cursed herself again for being blinded by love. She grit her teeth and stifled the tears that were coming. All she could think of in her despair was just a manta of _'why me why me why me why me',_ her misery getting deeper as each little bit of her happiness was pushed out of her soul and the darkness she was enshrouded in slowly but surely consumed her.

Future Sesshoumaru lay outside against a cherry tree. He scowled at the sky, constantly pondering his current situation. It was getting to the point where he thought he was starting to hate this woman for trapping him like this. Maybe he should just go back and let his past self deal with this. He let out a depressed sigh. _'Get back how?_ ' He thought, suddenly overwhelmed with grief. He closed his eyes as the midnight moon washed over his still, regal form, beauty radiating from him. As he drifted into darkness, he decided. Something would be done about her soon, and he could go back to where he really belonged.

Sayuri was on her way back to Kagomes temporary room as she stopped and looked out of the window, appreciating the silky white light of the full moon. Her comfort was short lived as she turned and continued to her Musume. This Illness was concerning Sayuri, she had to do something about it. She increased her pace. _'Musume, you must live on. Not because you are forced, but because you should want to'_ she thought sadly, reaching the door and entering into the still blackness.


	15. 2017 June Update

**Hello! It's been a while hasn't it? I'm so sorry. It's been almost one year and a lot has happened since I last updated** ** _A Dogs Toy!_**

i plan to finish the story asap - so to all who followed me from the start, I can't thank you enough!

And to all newcomers who love SessKag, I hope you enjoy the story and whats to come!

There will be new chapters soon, till then, take care!


End file.
